


The Story of Us

by what-would-eleven-do (glass_curtain)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex, RPF, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_curtain/pseuds/what-would-eleven-do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a night out on the town, friends celebrating the end of their first series, but sometimes friendship can turn into more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party all night

It was not much of surprise they ended up in one of the currently hot nightclubs right in the heart of London, no way could the three of them win a battle against Karen. The club was pumping. People dancing, the music vibrating above the crowd the smell of alcohol mixed with sweat filling the air. At the end June evenings had a tendency to be barely tolerable on the streets, but the heat encompassing her as she stepped inside now, was excruciating. Given the choice she'd turned around and left the instance she'd set foot in the place, well, given any choice in the matter of what to do for their farewell party, she'd opted for a bar or a pub, almost anything but this. Precisely what she actually tried, only to be outnumbered by Karen. Three against one, of course the one had it.

The place seemed to be filled to the max already, but taking a look around, keeping an eye out for the rest of their party team, she notices even more people still eager to join the fun. Matt and Karen were right behind her, with Arthur in tow. While she was more or less pushed inside, Karen had opted to simply drag Arthur along behind her. Even though the reluctance was clearly visible in Matt's features, he was the only one making his way along the entrance without any physical enforcement.

Catching Matt's eye, she is sure he was saying something, but the beat around them made any kind of conversation impossible, drowning out whoever tried his luck. Judging by the questioning look on his face, it had probably been a question. She just shook her head and opted for the universally recognized sign for 'I have no clue'. Smiling he leans into her, closing any distance left and probably shouted in her ear, since she finally was able to make out at least some of his words. She had definitely heard the words 'bar' and 'drink'. The prospect of getting at least somewhat out of the way of the moving mass surrounding them is very welcome and she gives him a nod.

Karen, about to drag both of their guys with her on the dance floor has at last relinquished her grip on her. A hand on both guys she now signals for the dance floor. Matt vehemently shaking his head, pointing in a direction where the bar might be, she guessed, and pantomimed drinking. Never quick to give up, she tries giving him another pull, before focusing on a struggling Arthur. Dancing was one thing, dancing with Karen something completely different, both had already learned that lesson the hard way, so neither was likely to volunteer. Consistently jostled by the people around her, she had somehow made her way deeper into the club and away from their group. Standing in one place, without a wall for protection, was definitely not advisable or even an option.

Searching for a familiar face, she turns around and finds Karen already mixed among the party folk, a steady grip on Arthur. She would almost feel sorry for the poor guy, but there was only so much pity to go around and right now, all she had left was be reserved for herself to wallow in. Before she can move any further, a hand is pressing against her lower back, and Matt is gently guiding her to the spot he had pointed out for Karen. With Matt taking turns in clearing their path and keeping her next to him, they manage to find the way to the bar. If she had hoped it might be any less crowded over here, she was a fool. Looking at the scene before her, the counter compared to a busy beehive, with people squeezing their way along to the front and trying to get the attention of their bartenders. With a heavy breath, she immediately regrets her decision to head for the bar. In perspective, even the dance floor seems now more tempting than cramming through the single-minded crowd before her.

To her left, after taking in the scene for himself, Matt leans into her again to speak. Did he really just ask what drink she wanted to drink? He could not be serious about battling his way to a bartender. Shaking her head and hoping he would understand that she really did not want to squeeze along the crowd. A quizzical look was all she received, before she could feel his arm around her, leading her along to the front. Somehow, with deliberately placed shoves and turns he manages to get them in proximity of the brightly lit countertop. Moving behind her, using his body as a shield against the crowd trying to press ever closer to the front, Matt focuses on getting the attention of one of their barkeeps. Wedged in by people, who are either already heavily intoxicated, simply eager to return to the dance floor or oblivious to their surrounding due to their selected partner for the night, the urge to opt for a rain-check with any excuse becomes more and more appealing.

Miraculously a bartender appears before them after only a short struggle in the crowd. Pressing himself closer to her and in speaking proximity of their barkeep, Matt orders their drinks. Since she did not actually tell him what to get her, still having hoped to be spared squeezing through the crowd, she is quite pleased by his choice. Last month, after a long week on the set, the four of them had met up at Arthur's place to end their workweek. Trying to prove their qualities being the bar, Karen and Arthur mixing cocktails, most of them even recognizable except when it came to Mojitos. The drink they had come up had faced quite harsh criticism from her, being more closely related to petrol than any liquid supposed to cross anyone's lips.

Order served and paid in record time, making their way back through the crowd was the next task. Each carrying a glass, she tries to follow the path Matt cleared across the still gathering mass of thirsty customers. An especially eager couple trying to occupy their deserted spot and cutting in front of her, she is almost pulled back into the crowd again, when Matt's arm is on her, keeping her close. The worst congestion left behind them she finally dares to breathe, finding Matt watching her ordeal with a smile. Any verbal response out of the question, she resigns herself to shaking her head in, what can hopefully be interpreted as an exhausted manner. Right now, time could not pass fast enough.

Arm still holding on to her, he points his drink to an area more remote than their current position on the dance floor, at least that's what she's hoping. Used to clinging on to him to make her way through the swarm of people, they manage to find an almost deserted table. Only occupied by two other people, but they were busy enough with each other not to count. 'Every time' Matt says, leaning in close, but as the volume once again manages to pick up around them, she can only guess what he had said next. Obviously aware of the futile task to complete his sentence and be heard, he just shakes his head and raises his drink to her.

At least the Mojito matches her expectations. Gazing around the large hall, her objections against going to a club in the first place are justified. Never mind the other three partying their nights away at places like this, but she was definitely above the targeted age range. Only very few of the people surrounding her, appear to be a day over thirty and those who were seemed rather desperate to pick on the young crowd around them. At least if she had any intention of become a cougar, she knew a place to pick up drunk, young guys. Very drunk and very young.

She had to admire the couple opposite them; after all, they had still managed to keep in an upright position, of course for how much longer seemed to be a valid question. Apparently catching on to her stare, Matt's eyes dart between them and her. Moving closer, he tries his luck again, shouting in her ear 'Looks like true love'. Still grinning, he remains next to her, letting his eyes wander over the dance floor.

Watching the party around her, she thinks of how she sometimes used to miss those kinds of nights. In her memory, they were almost exclusively filled with bright images, smiling faces and a happily exhausted morning after, but a closer look also brings back the memory of fighting off advances of overly friendly drunks, ruined clothes and terrible hangovers. She definitely prefers her life now, the way it was. Matt bumping his hips against her interrupts her reminiscing. Tipping his head toward the dance floor, at first she assumes he is asking her to join him out there, but she soon spots Arthur and Karen on their way towards them.

Pleasure written all over Karen's face as she drapes herself over her and Matt. It was now apparently their turn to show their skills out on the dance floor, as she tries to nudge them towards it. She just shakes her head, eventually catching a glimpse of Arthur. Even though the effort it takes to keep up with Karen is showing, he seems to be enjoying the night after all. Still trying to convince the two of them to show at least some moves out of the dance floor, Matt resorts to pointing at his still not quite empty drink as an excuse. Raising her eyebrows and performing one of the more dangerous looking eye rolls every witnessed, Karen finally gives in. Again, with Arthur tightly gripped she heads for the bar.

He was either really unfortunate when it came to his perseverance against Karen or he secretly enjoyed being her toy. Hopefully he was just making a scene whenever he got dragged, pushed and pulled around by Karen or he was one unlucky fellow. Watching Karen make her way to the front of the bar was a sight to behold, in an instant she'd made it right through to the front row.

Gazing back to the crowd on the dance floor, she can feel Matt, pressed to her side, moving to the beat. He would probably have joined girls on the dance floor already, enjoying the party, if it was not for her. Keeping her company, he had done more than his duties as a friend for one day. Time to let him enjoy his night. 

Nudging her shoulder against him, he turns to look at her. She tries her best signaling him to go and enjoy himself; pointing in the direction of the dancing crowd, but by the smile and raised eyebrow, her suggestion is obviously not clear enough. Signing him to come closer, he bows his head towards her. Voice raised as far as possible, she tells him go and have fun dancing. Smiling he looks at her and gives her a nod.

Emptying his drink with one big gulp, he puts the glass back on the table before he moves around her, grabbing her hand. Uncertain what is happening, it takes her a moment to realize he must have misunderstood. Shaking her head, she tries to remain in place as Karen and Arthur return to their table. Overjoyed by the idea, that Matt had been convinced to join the party, Karen is no help, trying to push her along with him. Still grinning at her, he shows no signs of mercy, his hand still holding on to her.

Resigning her fate, she finally gives in and lets him drag her out onto the dance floor. Having found a somewhat less crowed spot, he turns around to face her, putting his hands on her hips. Her fight or flight response must be showing on her faces, as he does not let go, giving her no chance to desert him. The music even more vibrant in the middle of the moving crowd, he brings himself as close to her as possible, speaking into her ear. 'You wanted to dance'.

'Not me you twat! YOU!' she tries to tell him, already yelling the words. With no apparent success, as he continues to say 'Yes, with you'. Shaking her head, she decides to make the best of it and simply call it quits after one song. At least then, she would have performed all the expected duties for their farewell party and could head home, without feeling too guilty about abandoning them.

With the place crowded as it was, dancing was somewhat limited to moving along with the bodies pressing against her. So at least no extraordinary skills were necessary to mingle with the crowd. Obviously still not quite convinced she would not leave him standing on the dance floor, Matt kept his hands on her.

Keeping up with the movement of the pack, eventually being here, out on the dance floor, is no longer such an agony. Maybe they'd put something in the air, because she starts to enjoy herself. Moving along to the music with Matt, occasionally bumping into other people making them brush up against each other becomes almost hypnotizing. The memories of her partying days were not so much far from the truth after all. She barely notices one song being replaced by the other, until the pace of the crowd slows. This had been fun. Maybe she would not fight quite so vigorously next time Karen would bring up the idea, just maybe.

Ready to head back to the table and find Karen and Arthur, she is about to turn around, when Matt pulls her closer. His hands around her waist, face pressed against her, he starts swaying them to the melody. It takes her a moment before she realizes her hands have already found their way around him. She can feel him pressed against her, fluidly moving as one. It has been a while since she had anyone to enjoy such a dance with, but Matt had become a close enough friend to cross these barriers usually reserved for the special people in her life. After all, he was very special to her in his own way.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, she could smell sweat, mixed with his aftershave and the distinctive scent unique to him. The soft brush of a thumb against her lower back and the gentle movements, almost hypnotizing enough to get lost in. This was nice. Nicer than she'd even remembered.

Too soon, the song ends and they both seem reluctant to pick up the pace again, instead arms still wrapped around her, he asked if she wants to leave. Nodding against his shoulder, she follows his lead through the crowd. Spotting Arthur leaning against a pole, she directs Matt towards him.

Keeping an eye out for Karen, Arthur's voice is suddenly in her ear, wishing her a good night and hoping she enjoyed herself. A little surprised she simply answers his question with a smile and a nod. Pointing towards the exit, Matt gives her a questioning look. She tries to mouth the word Karen, still wondering where she might have disappeared to. Apparently, one of her more successful attempts of communication for the night, as Matt tells her she has already left.

Still waiting for her reply, he keeps smiling at her. Intending to give at least Arthur a proper goodbye and she notices her hand is still in Matt's. Not quite sure what surprises her more, the fact that she'd been holding hands with him or that she didn't even notice, she lets go. Pulling Arthur in for a hug, she kisses him on the cheek and mouths a goodbye. With only a curt nod as farewell, Matt is already guiding her outside. It was the perfect time to call it a night. Even though she doubted Karen's plans from the beginning, their party turned out to be a lot more fun, than she has had in a while.

The night air hits her immediately as she steps back outside. Fresh in every sense of the word. Wrapping her hands around herself, she barely manages not to start to shiver. The good thing about the location Karen had picked was the amount of cabs waiting outside for customers like her. Just as she is about to turn around and bid farewell to Matt, she can feel his hands around her, warm body pressing up against.

'Come on, we've got to get you home, before you freeze to death.' he tells her. His warmth spreading over her body, fighting off the cool summer night.

'That is the plan.' Not willing to leave this embrace yet, she turns around in his arm. Face to face, she places a kiss on his cheek, thanking him for a wonderful night. Smiling, he tells her it was his pleasure. As she starts her final goodbye of the evening, Matt interrupts her mid-sentence.

'Left on a sidewalk, is it?' he says, shaking his head with a frown. Chuckling at his expression, he tells her, she can say her goodbye once he knows she made it back to her place safely.

Laughing she asks 'You think I never took a cab before?', but instead of an answer he starts leading them towards the closest black car.

'You should go back in... the night is still young.' she tries to protest as he opens the door for her.

'Well, yes, but I had all the fun I could have here tonight' Still holding the door open, grinning he motions for her to get in.

Trying to give him a disapproving look, hopefully convincing enough to make him rejoin the party, she eventually gives in, more because of the chill returning to her body, than agreeing with his opinion that she needed a guardian. Not anymore at least, not since they had left the club.

As he is seated next to her, she gives their driver her address and they are off into the night. A quick glance at her watch shows they had been at the club for over three hours, of which she had spent most on the dance floor. No wonder the seat beneath her felt like heaven. Relaxing back into the cushions, just closing her eyes and falling asleep was dangerously tempting. At least with a cab the driver would make sure to wake you once you had arrived at your destination and apart from that, she had still Matt with her. So maybe giving in to the soothing hum of the engine and movements of the car along the roads would be all right.

Something is tickling her arm. Too hard to be her bed, this was definitely not a pillow. 'We are here, sleeping beauty.' a familiar voice whispered. Opening her eyes, she can make out the outlines of some buildings. They look familiar enough; the place she had been staying at for the last five months.

Slowly coming to, she remembers the cab. Obviously, she has given in to sleep and used Matt as her pillow. 'See, good thing I came along.' he teases. His arm around her shoulder, still softly moving along her skin. Sitting back up, stretching her arms and legs as well as possible.

Opening his door, and coming around to her side, he is already waiting for her on the sidewalk. Bracing herself for the fresh air, she slowly makes her way out of the cab. As soon as he has closed the door behind her, their driver has already taken off, heading back to the city centre. Still somewhat woozy from her nap, she watches the car disappear into the night.

'You already paid?' she wonders. 'I didn't even notice...'

Laughing at her dazed expression, he jokes 'Yeah, we've been parked here for over an hour.'

Not sure if he really is only kidding, she checks her watch, causing him to start laughing for real. With a playful slap, she replies to his joke, unable to stop herself from smiling. A shiver runs through her body, aware again, of the night air surrounding them, she is already rubbing her arms.

'Come on, inside with you!' he tells her, putting his arms around her once more and moving them both towards her entrance. Standing in front of her building's door, unable to keep her hand steady enough to get the key in the lock, he covers her hand with his own, unlocking the door.

Finally, inside an at least somewhat warmer air encompasses them. The cold still has not left her body as she presses the elevator button and she's grateful he is still pressed against her back, sharing his body heat. The cabin doors opening, they still move as one stepping inside. Pushing the number for her floor, she catches a glimpse of them in the mirror. Too many thoughts crossing her mind all at once, too many to figure out what she is thinking about this picture.

The ride to her floor completed, her pondering is interrupted as he motions for them get off. Turning her head to look at him, the smile she saw when she woke in the cab still had not left his face. She has stopped shivering now, but his arms are still tightly wrapped around her. Stepping off, the events of the evening finally hit her. Her heart beating wildly in her chest, she is sure he must feel it too.

Suddenly they are in front of her door, the way through her corridor walked almost in a trance with thoughts flooding her brain. Is this really, what she thinks it is? Was this just Matt being friendly and looking out for her or...?

'Key?' his voice interrupts her thoughts once more. Key? Did she really want to open this door? Was there even a door to open or was she just imagining things? She is not moving, still too occupied by all the things she wasn't sure of.

'Alex?' he asks, his face pressed closely against hers.

She needs to do something. Fight or flight once more. 'How... uhm, how are you getting home?' Finally reaching for her key, anxious for his answer.

'Hmmm?' he murmurs against her ear. She is now almost certain, it wasn't her making stuff up.

'The cab... it left.' she manages to tell him, struggling with the words.

He is close enough she can feel his smile against her skin. 'Only a few blocks. I'll walk.'

When? Her brain screams, thoughts still racing in her mind, heart pounding. How can he not feel her chest exploding?

'Gotta make sure you're home safe first' he adds.

Had she been asking aloud? She isn't sure, but this is not what she had expected from her farewell party. The people she saw in the elevator were not friends after a night out. This was not part of a friendship. Right?

'You gonna open the door?' she hears his voice. He is still not moving behind her, seemingly content to hold on to her for as long as she lets him. She is still letting him, isn't that saying something?

So, is she? Does she want to open a door she only just discovered even existed? Is she even sure this is what she thinks it is?

'Matt...?' she doesn't know how to finish the sentence. What is the question she could ask, that would not endanger the friendship she still valued? If she is wrong about the situation, he will certainly not hold it against her, but things had a habit of changing anyway. Worse, though, if she is right, then things are going to change. There was no way around it, no matter the promises. She had turned plenty of suitors down in the past, always vowing to stay friends. She can hardly remember the last time she had spoken to any of them.

Giving up on the battle ragging in her own mind, she finally decides to at least have whatever the conversation would turn out to be, inside her apartment. Either way, this was after all Matt; the goofy, sweet guy, who was always there for her since the day they'd first met.

Switching on the lights, they step inside. Him still tightly wrapped around her and she not yet having said a word, giving him a reason to stop. The door snapping shut behind them, this is the moment.

'Home safe.' she tells him.

'Hmmmm' comes the soft reply as she feels the kiss on her neck. All doubts, about what this is, now vanished, this is when everything changes. Slowly making his way along her throat to her jaw, the kisses continue. She has not said a word. She isn't speaking now. This... his lips on her skin are too overwhelming. She knows there is a decision she has to make before it's too late, but every fiber in her body is suddenly aching for this. The skin his lips touched newly alive. Someone is moaning, she can't say for sure, but it sounded like her.

He is moving around her body, hands still not giving up any contact, but moving along her waist around her back. They are face to face and she knows she should be saying something, anything. How can she make up her mind, when she cannot even focus on anything but his lips? Taking her silence as permission, he slowly moves in closer, lips almost touching, searching look in his eyes. He is not moving. It will have to be her decision after all. Making a decision, she would be able to live with in the morning, when all she can think of was how much she missed his touch.

Eyes focused on his lips, she runs her tongue over her own and without any further coherent thought leans into him. Capturing his lips for the first time, the desire he has been holding back now apparent in his kiss. The kiss holds no hesitations, his lower lip between her teeth, his tongue seeking entry.

Lost in their kisses, they somehow manage to make their way into her living room. His shirt barely holding up to her forceful onslaught, too much fabric separating them, she is dragging him along with her.

One hand entangled in her hair, while the other roams her body, they stumble against her couch. Breaking their kiss for a short moment, he urges to move onto it. She does not think as she lets herself fall backwards, clinging on to him and pulling him along with her. Landing on top of her, he tries to soften the impact as much as possible. It still takes the air from her lungs, but she is too focused on getting his shirt off to care about any bruises for tomorrow.

Both fighting against each other's fabrics, he returns to her mouth. Eagerly parting her lips at the first touch, she moans into his kiss. She isn't thinking right now, this is lust mixed with instinct running wild. In this moment between them, she doesn't care about any consequences, nothing is as important as holding on to him, touching and tasting every bit of each other.

He has given up on getting her blouse undone and pushes the fabric up, exposing her stomach. Shifting his efforts from her mouth, he moves lower tasting the newly exposed skin. Slick tongue circling her belly button, kisses and bits exploring every inch he can reach. Mourning the loss of his whole body pressed against her, but enjoying the new sensation, she reaches for his hair, holding on the any part available. His fingers already busy undoing her pants.

Pulling his hair, she needs him back up against her again; instead, he answers her tug with a bite just below her waistline. She cannot do this. Not here, this is not enough.

Managing the first coherent sound, since she has given in to his kisses, she tells him 'No... stop'.

Confusion showing in his eyes, he looks up to her. 'Bed' she tells him, before she motions for him to get up. Pulling her along with him, his lips once again on hers, she wraps her arms around his neck, keeping him as close as possible. Hands roaming underneath her blouse, he follows her lead towards the bedroom.

His shirt finally discarded on the threshold, she licks the skin above his chest. She is going to taste every part of him. Come tomorrow, when the consequences of this night would settle in, she at least wanted plenty of things to regret.


	2. Sleep all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun night out partying, there has to be a morning after.

There is little to no chance if she moves now, that he will not wake up. She does not want to face him just yet, not ever, if that were an option, but definitely not just yet. Her mind has been racing for what seems like an eternity and comes probably close to ten minutes in the real world. Ten minutes feeling him beneath her, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his breath on her skin. Time that did not help her come up with any solution for her current situation.

She has to get up eventually, they both do and then it is time to face what happened last night. It was... a spur of the moment? Trying not to exhale to heavily, she shakes the excuse off. What happened at the club was definitely in the spur of the moment. She was enjoying herself. She was enjoying herself and he was there, so things made sense and in her defense, she thought she was dancing with a friend. A good friend. A good friend, who after their little party, was making sure she was getting home safely. If she had not thought of him as someone far too young to be ever interested in her, maybe she had recognized the scene on the sidewalk for what it was, but she had not, not really. When they arrived at her place, she had been far to dazed from her nap and the cab had already left, so what was she to do? In addition, she was cold; it was a cold night for summer. Yes, she had a hunch what was going on between them, before she invited him in when they had arrived on her floor. Well, not so much invited, but did not object when he followed...

'You know, I think I can actually hear you brooding.' he stirs beneath her and she can feel the laughter passing from his body to hers.

It is still too early, she is not ready yet. God, why can't she just disappear? One hand playing with her hair, while the other is drawing lines from her shoulder to her arm. This is not helping.

He is laughing again and her whole body vibrates. 'See, this is much better.'

What? Great, apparently she has been trying to disappear into him, clinging even harder to his body, burying her face in his chest. Not helping the situation either.

He is not moving, only his hands on her body drawing lazy lines. He is not saying anything either. She bets if she looks up right now, she will just see him smiling at her, which would not be of any help either. He made the first move. No, he did not only make the first move, he made the move she would have never, ever made. It would only be fair for him, to take the lead afterwards too, she thinks. Why can't life be fair for once?

'Matthew?' she asks.

'Hmmm' his not particularly helpful reply. What did she expect; it was not much of question to begin with.

'Say something' she tells him.

She feels his laughter again. 'Good morning?'

Frustrated she shakes her head as much as possible, given their current situation.

'Something more helpful'

He is moving against her. At first she thinks, this is the moment when he has decided to get up and give her a chance to ask him to leave, that would definitely solve at least her current predicament, but no, he is actually not pulling her off of him, but instead he is trying to wiggle his way lower on the bed. She no longer has this little salvation left of not having to face him directly, they are eye to eye now. His hands wrapped around her tightly, holding her in place and showing no signs of letting go. This is how it started after all, why should the morning after be any different she thinks.

'It is a good morning... even though I have a feeling it is going to be an exhausting one.' he finally answers before he captures her lips in a kiss. His stubbles are scratching her lower lip, but his tongue is doing too many distracting things at once for her to care. Eyes closed, her mind has at last stopped running circles. She feels his hands moving; they are on her bottom, moving across her leg, her stomach, she almost feels the need to stop and count for all the places they seem to be able to cover at once, but that would mean letting go of his lips. She moans as they come up for air and now she sees this incorrigible smile on his face.

'This is not helping' she says as she buries her head under his chin. Placing a kiss on top of her head, he pulls her closer to him, wrapping his leg around hers.

'Well, I do take directions quite well as you should know by now.' he jokes and receives a shove in return.

'Not. Helping.'

'So, tell me, how can I help you stop worrying?' he asks, almost sounding earnest.

Why should she not be worried? Their friendship was down the drain; thrown away for one night filled with lust. She would never be able to see him in the same light; she had effectively destroyed her one safe harbor. The one person she could be herself with and did not have to watch every word she said was gone.

'Alex?' his voice barely audible.

'I... talk to me.' now he was struggling for words. His hand, almost soothingly stroking her back, he lifted her chin and she was forced to meet his eyes again.

'Why are you crying? I... I was expecting a lot, but... I... Alex?' the smile was gone and he looked genuinely at loss for words.

She had not even realized the tears began falling, but now she seemed incapable of controlling them. Using all the energy she could come up with, she pushed him away from her. Struggling with the sheet, she tried to get out of bed, out of this room, where he was looking at her with those eyes. He looked as frightened as she felt. Before she managed to disentangle herself, his arms were around her again. His body clinging to her back, she resigns to burying her face in the mattress.

He is not saying a word, no a sign of any movement either, just holding on to her until the tears are back under control. Crying is not going to solve this, she tells herself. No matter how much she wishes everything could be undone and things would go back to what passed for normal before, it was not going to happen. Taking a deep breath, the sobs almost gone, he finally dares to speak again.

'I am not sorry about last night', a kiss on her neck.

Her eyes are still firmly closed, somehow blocking out the world around her, not looking at him should make things at least a little better, but her other senses are making up for the loss of sight far too well. The thoughts are still spinning. Having an emotional breakdown will not make the situation any better. Well, having any further emotional breakdown will not.

His lips on her shoulder, head pressed against her neck, she can feel his every breath, making the current situation far too unavoidable. He is not sorry about last night? How can he not be? Does he really care so little about their friendship?

'I am sorry...' she starts to take the lead again. At least on the outside she should appear to have herself under control again. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable any longer, if he does not start, she has to.

'It is okay, I just... are you okay?' concerned he is keeping his arms around her, twisting just enough to be able to catch a glance of her face. The worried expression does not leave his face, so maybe she is not quite as together again as she thought. Trying her best to muster up a smile, she asks the one question they need to find the answer to. 'What now?'

No matter the reason, she is rewarded with a genuine smile. She tells herself, she can deal with this Matt. 'Now?' smile reaching his eyes he raises his eyebrows and places his lips on her neck.

Not giving in to his administrations takes more willpower than she wants to admit. 'What do we do now?' she tries to stay on topic.

'I hoped we continue where we left off last night'

'No...' she sighs. 'How... how do we deal with this?'

Even though he is not making a sound, she can feel the slight chuckle against her body. Spurred by his reaction she finally finds the strength to get out of his embrace. Grabbing the sheet, she manages to cover herself to some extent before getting out of bed. Without the additional body heat, her skin immediately reacts to the room's early morning chill, goose bumps on her arms.

He is left on the bed, fully exposed without anything to cover him. She can clearly make out the marks she has left on his body; already fainting scratches noticeable along his skin, the odd love bites on his chest and neck, wondering what his back must look like. Tearing away her eyes from the distracting evidence of the night, she forces herself to meet his eyes. Anger and hurt evident in her voice, she asks him, how he can think of what happened as a joke.

Surprised and obviously struggling for the right words, he manages a reply. 'I don't think it's a joke. That's... not... I just...'

'Just what?'

The cold also getting to him, he is rubbing his arms, as he sits back up. 'Okay... last night it...'

'Last night changes everything!' she tells him, still fighting to keep the better part of herself under control.

'Yes, it does. I hope it does. I want it to.' he has finally found his voice again.

She does not think he understands what she is trying to tell him. How can he not understand what this one lapse of judgment has destroyed? Shaking her head at his obliviousness, exhaling she steadies herself once more.

'This... our friendship... our whole...' she stops herself before she defines what they had before as a relationship, since it was not, not in the sense of what that word should be meaning now. They had a friendship and last night two friends decided to throw something good away for a one night stand. 'It changes everything!' she says again.

'And it can't change for the better?' he asks, looking almost hopeful at her.

Shaking her head at his youthful ignorance, 'It never does'.

'Why?'

Why? Because, that's why. She has had enough relationships and even the occasional flings, to know, things always turned ugly in the end. Sometimes they did not even wait that long and this, this between them was destined to be one of the worse experiences. They would only be able to avoid each other for that much; after all, they were still expected to work together. Because they were practically forced together on the set during those last months, long hours, endless waiting, passing the time between their next call in front of the cameras, the situation could deteriorate so far.

She barely notices as he moves himself in front of her, too lost in her own mind again. His hands on her hips, trying to draw her close to him, force her back into reality. He is sitting on the edge of the bed, hands on her waist, fingers clutching the sheet she using to hide, eyes staring up at her.

'Why can't this be for the better?' he asks again.

'Because I've been through enough to know better.' She wants to simply turn away from him, leave him here to come to his sense and finally leave, but she knows if they do not get this conversation out of the way, things will only be worse.

'Alex...'

'I should have told you to leave last night. This... we were both... you... we weren't thinking...' she interrupts him.

His eyes leave hers as he shakes his head and focuses on the floor to breathe. When he looks up at her again, he is fighting for control. His first instinct is to scream at her and shake her out of whatever fantasy she has constructed of what occurred between them.

'Alex. I know exactly what I did last night.' frustration apparent in his voice.

'Matt, we...' she tries to ignore his last statement and it was a statement, showing no willingness to let her argue about it being anything but the truth.

'No, please just let me finish, before you tell me what you want to have happened.'

'That's not...' she mutters.

'Please?' he is standing in front of her, not letting her move away an inch. He needs her to at least hear him out, before he can face another burst of denials.

'I know exactly what I did when I kissed you. I've been thinking about this... about you... not just last night, or last week. This wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. If you think for one second I think of you as some I would ever use like that... throw away our relationship for a one-night stand. I would never... not to you...'

'Matt...' she begs.

'No, I'm not done. I knew you would not be able to accept the truth, but I do like you... more than a friend. A lot more... I tried to tell you, show you, but... I... okay, maybe... maybe I took a little advantage of last night, but... I just wanted you to finally realize... no excuses... no playing it up for anyone else... what else was I supposed to do? You never took anything I said seriously, you always just play it down. Yes, I was flirting with you. Not just playing around... you are leaving tomorrow... I could not just let you go. I will not just let you go.'

She does not know what to say. She cannot decide if this makes everything worse or that is even option anymore. He is still staring at her; all the anger and frustration have left his features though. Does he really expect her to have an answer to anything right now? She had already been overwhelmed facing this, when she still thought they had at least the excuse of a snap in judgment left, just a moment of weakness, but now...

He tentatively closes any distance left between them and wraps his arms around her waist. She is not so much pulled into the embrace as too exhausted to do anything, but give into the feeling of his body against hers. This, stupid, stupid man. She does not think she is leaning into him, her hands are still clutching the sheet covering her, but she is not moving away either. What would be the point she asks herself. The only thing she can think of right now is throw him out on the street and pretend last night never happened and she knows this would not solve her dilemma either.

'Do you want to say something?' he whispers softly against her, face buried in her neck.

Her first instinct would not be considered talking, but yelling at him. How dare he throw all of this at her? She had perfectly sound reasons to ignore any of his attempts in the past. They were both just fooling around, testing out each other's boundaries... passing the time. It was pure coincidence they both had the same strange sense of humor the others could not wrap their heads around most of the time. There never was anything else for her to suspect, she is far too old for him. He is just starting out; everything is still yet to come. She is not supposed to be in this picture as anything but a friend. How can he not see this?

'Matt... this...' she eventually begins, but is saved by her doorbell.

'Don't.' he asks, but the insistent ringing is excuse enough to make her way out of his arms. Finally out of the room. She does not turn around as she leaves the bedroom and heads for the door. Looking at his face, now after hearing those words. Having them settled in, she is not sure she will be able to say anything but yes, to his utterly stupid suggestion.

On the monitor she can see someone is still abusing her doorbell. The shrill chime still howling through the apartment leaves no doubt, that Karen is not going to give up anytime soon. She could wait her out, pretend she had already left if Karen was to ask about it later or she could gain at least a little time before facing Matt again. Right now Karen is only the second to last person she wants to talk to, so she answers the door.

'Hey, finally! Come on, open up!' Karen's voice rings through the speaker, before she presses the buzzer.

Before she can exhale and even be thankful for the little distraction her brain kicks in again. What the hell had she just done? She just fell out of bed. Out of a bed she had been sharing with Matt and going by the looks of him, what had happened last night is rather obvious. She scurries for a mirror.

Still only wrapped in the sheet with nothing else to cover, the image she is presented with screams of sex. Love bites blatantly covering her neck, hair worse out of control than usual and her little emotional breakdown has done nothing to make the rings under her eyes any less obvious. She looks like a mess and any moment Karen would be knocking at her door.

Matt is standing in the doorway, meeting her eyes in the bathroom mirror.

'Karen is here' she informs him as she turns to grab her bathrobe. He is not moving, only nodding his head. 'You... you, can't be here.' she tells him.

'Well, I am kind of here. In fact I was here first...'

'She can't see you!' she stops him, still cursing herself for not thinking this through before she let Karen in.

'Just... just stay in the bedroom. Please?' pushing the sheet in his hands, she drags him with her out of the living room. A few steps short of the bedroom, he is stopping.

'Matt, please...'

'Shirt' he tells her, as he picks up the carelessly discarded item from the floor. Of course, Karen would have spotted it in an instant she thinks.

Shirt and sheet in hand, he sits back down on the bed and watches her go through her drawers. She barely just manages to put on a pair of panties, before she hears the knocks on her door. Turning to look at him, most of her fears of facing him washed away by her new visitor, she asks him to just stay put.

'I have no intention of leaving' he says, smile back on his face as she closes the door.

Another quick look around reveals nothing out of the ordinary, which could give whom she was hiding in her bedroom away to Karen, hopefully not even that there is someone hiding behind the door, she thinks as she props up her collar, trying to hide the marks beneath her hair and garment. All she has to do now is act normal and pretend everything is just fine. God, why didn't she think this through.

'Oi, I'm not that patient' Karen's voice comes through the door. A good thing, as it stops her mind from starting to spin again.

Karen is beaming at her, immediately pulling her into a hug.

'Sorry, dear' she tells her, still caught in the squeeze 'just fell out of bed'.

Even though she still doubts her decision to invite Karen upstairs, the girl's smile makes her feel better already.

'Do not worry, I come bearing gifts even though you probably don't deserve them' she tells her, grabbing the cups of coffee placed on the floor next to her.

'Here, double espresso, that should do the trick.'

'Thank you... I can really use this.' she tells her already taking a sip, as Karen makes her way inside the apartment.

'Ditching me, how dare you?' Karen tries to put on a stern face and frowns at her.

'Don't even say a proper goodbye... those boys are a bad influence.'

Trying to follow Karen's train of thoughts, she gives her a questioning look. 'I am sorry?' still not sure, what Karen is talking about.

'Last night? First Arthur can't be bothered to get me a drink and when I come back he tells me the two of you had already left... Rude.' Karen says, smile hardly able to contain anymore.

They had left before Karen? That is not how she remembers last night. Arthur had told them, Karen had already left the club when they came back from the dance floor...

'Sooo?' Karen looks expectantly at her.

Still trying to process this new information, she decides it is better to just give up trying to catch up with Karen's rollercoaster mind.

'I'm sorry... I really wanted to say goodbye...'

'Not that! I mean, yes, do not ever do that again or I will make you watch me make Arthur suffer for not stopping you, but... you know, what happened?' Karen interrupts her.

'I went home...' she replies, not quite sure where this is going.

'Nooo, you went home with Matt' comes Karen's giddy response.

She hopes she is not blushing right now. There is no way Karen knows what happened and there is no way she wants to discuss this right now or probably ever, but definitely not with him in the next room.

'We just left together.' she tries her best to keep her answer nonchalantly.

'I did not go home with him' and technically this is an honest answer, she did not go with him, so it should come across convincingly enough.

'Yeah, right!' Karen grins at her.

'I saw the pair of you last night... there was definitely... something going on... and good for you I guess, even better for him.'

Shaking her head, she tries to downplay Karen's words. They were just dancing; there was nothing out of the ordinary going on in the club between them. Taking another sip of her coffee, she waits for Karen to go on.

'So, what happened?'

'I just went home, nothing happened.'

'Hmmm, so there was no kissing and making out going on then?' still not sounding slightly convinced.

'He just brought me home, that is all.'

'Ahh ha! He brought you home and there was no goodnight kiss?' Karen still sounds hopeful.

'No kiss on the doorstep' she tells her the truth. As long as she can manage to navigate her answers around enough, she should have no problem to convince Karen, she tells herself.

'Riiight? So you tell me, Mister Stupid-face, who has been utterly besotted with for months just brought you home and then left? Just like that? After they would have needed the whole police force of London to pry him from you at the club?'

Karen is not buying it. She thinks he was besotted with her for months? What had he told her? Whom else had he told?

'We are just friends Karen...'

'Riiight! Just friends, where one always mopes around the week after you have left the set and could not stop grinning when you came back... yeah?' sounding as theatrical as she could possible manage, Karen rolled her eyes at her.

In this moment, she sincerely regrets answering the door this morning.

'So, nothing happened?'

Her coffee finished, but feeling even more exhausted than before, she shakes her head at Karen, hopefully managing a somewhat convincing smile.

Karen sighs and shakes her head, finally resigning. 'Guess he really is that stupid then.'

'We are just friends Karen.' she tries again.

'Hmmm, sure. As long as at least someone believes it, but it is still crap. Come on... I have eyes, I saw you last night...' and just when she thought she had the situation under control again, Karen was back on track. She has to chuckle at her determination.

'Just having a little bit of fun.' is all she can muster up in response.

'Looked like a lot of fun.' she grins at her. 'I was about to tell the two of you to get a room, when you ditched me... still not over it.'

'Alright, I will leave you to it. I need to have a word with someone else I believe. Stupid face!' she is relieved when Karen pulls her into another hug. Almost, she thinks, almost.

'When does your flight leave?'

'Tomorrow, ten in the morning.'

'Ahhh, sorry. I thought it was at night, then I would have absolutely offered to see you off at the airport, but... I guess I will say my goodbyes right now.' she kisses her on the cheeks, before another thoroughly squeeze.

'It's only for a few weeks anyway... and then we'll be touring the US of A' Karen reminds her, gleeful at the idea of having some sort of road trip with them.

Accompanying her out, she is relieved to close the door behind her again. She makes a mental note to stay away from Karen any upcoming mornings after. Leaning back against the door, she closes her eyes and finally dares to consider what Karen said.

Apparently both of them where pretty obvious last night on the dance floor, even though she can not remember exactly what she did besides enjoy herself maybe a little more than she initially thought possible. He was mopping around the set when she had left. He missed her and at least Karen had noticed. Karen thought he has been besotted with her for months.

'Save to come back out?' she can hear his voice only a few steps away. Slowly opening her eyes, she notices he has at least managed to put on his briefs in the meantime, the hickeys still starring at her. She still does not feel any particular urge to move and remains against the door as he closes the distance; hands already back around her waist again. After her encounter with Karen she is almost relieved at feeling him against her again, even thought she reminds herself, this is exactly what started all of this.

He has the same look in his eyes as last night before their first kiss. Waiting for permission or any sign to stop, he slowly leans in for a kiss. His lips on hers again, tongue seeking access to her mouth; she remembers why she forgot everything else last night. There is not urgency in the kiss, a slow seduction, a reminder of all the things running circles in her head. Coming up for air, he nestles his face against hers.

'You are not going to regret this' he tells her.

She has to laugh at his words. Her mind had already given up on trying to come to any decision on what to regret. There was no way for either of them to get out of this scot-free.

'Please, Matt... I really can't do this right now.' she tells him. 'Karen... I just feel like I need to sleep for a day after that.'

Placing a kiss on her cheek, he pulls her away from the door. 'Alright!' he says as he reaches for her hand.

'No... I am exhausted and this...'

'I know, just sleep.' still smiling at her.

Before she can manage another word, his lips are on hers again and she is giving in way too easily, she tells herself. Even though the things his tongue is capable of is quite distracting she should be able to put up at least some resistance.

'I have less than twenty-four hours to convince you that last night was not some big mistake you should regret and I plan on using every single minute. So, please? Not doing anything, just being with you... sleeping?'

They had not finished their conversation and given the choice, once he has left, she will probably just run from any decision. Take the flight, drive herself crazy over the next few weeks and then be force to face him, with everybody else around. Making him leave right now, will only make this whole... thing... between them more awkward, she tells herself as she lets him walk her back into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are all my own, no beta, so please be warned.  
> One more thing you should know, I honestly think every single review is brilliant!


	3. Titanium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of passion decision have to be made and time is factor as she will be leaving far too soon.

The next time she opens her eyes, she finds him next to her frowning at his phone. She has ended up falling asleep on his chest once again. Even though it is only the second time, she is an awful lot sure that she could get used to it. Having someone around to fall asleep and wake up with was nice. Having him around could be nice. At least it must not all be bad, she thinks.

When she fell back into bed after Karen had left, she made sure, though he knew, that this did not mean she had come to any decision. She was exhausted. They had barely gotten any sleep last night and after sparing with Karen, keeping or at least trying to her best abilities to keep a straight face during the little interrogation, all the energy had been drained from her. She was entitled to a few more hours of rest. If it were completely up to her, consequences be damned, she would have preferred to curl up in bed alone. Sleep until tomorrow, hop on her plane and pretend nothing ever happened. Of course, even this best-case scenario would only be an option, until they are all reunited for their upcoming press tour and then all the denial would be in vain.

So, even if she had just pushed him out the door, made him leave when he practically begged her to let him stay, things would not have changed for the better. Right now, just feeling him against her, she is glad she managed to not let anything slip back then. Words had a habit of escaping her; she knows that, unfortunately too often she only remembers this little, but important fact, too late.

'Hey' he turns his attention away from his little gadget and his focus turns to her, hand brushing away a wild lock of hair. He is smiling again. 

'How late is it?' she asks, moving slightly against him, stretching.

'Ahhh, just a little after one o'clock'

Putting his phone on the bedside table, he carefully moves her off of him, wiggling his way down on the bed; eye to eye with her. She has to laugh at his rather comical exercise, keeping a hand on her all the time; the task does look rather taxing. He definitely has issues letting go of her, she thinks. Once his hands had been on her last night, there were not many times they had left her body. She might as well put it on the list of things to talk about... if she decides to stop liking it.

His stubbles are more evident now, scratching the skin around her lips as he kisses her. No urgency, no demands. Lips moving in unison, tongues tentatively exploring each other. The heat in their kisses last night had made her forget everything around her, but this was even worse. She feels that she could drown in the taste of him and would not mind at all. Is she were willing to base her decision only on those little things, like how he felt against her, how he made her feel against him...

His phone is buzzing. Coming up for air, brushing along her cheek, he focuses on her neck. She has already seen the marks he has left so far. She would have to be wearing scarves and turtlenecks for the next week. Her hands end up in his hair as his lips trace along her skin. Moaning, when he finds the spot on her neck, she knows her nails will leave marks on his shoulders.

She is on her back, her hands roaming his back. One hand cupping her breast while he licks and kisses his way along her body. Soft, slow teases with lips and tongue, emphasized by the roughness of his five o'clock shadow. He is taking her time, exploring, taking pleasure in each and every noise he can elicit from her. A little crook below her belly, each time his tongue teases, nuzzling the spot before his teeth scrape along, she cannot control the twitching of her hips, following his movement when his mouth leaves her body aching for more.

This time there is no hurry. They are both enjoying the feeling of each other's body. Slow, steady motions, meeting each touch; she lets herself enjoy the taste of his skin, his hair brushing her face, hands roaming his every part she can reach. Letting him cling onto her, holding him tightly against her body, ragged breaths, fingers still drawing patterns while their heartbeats slowly return to normal.

She giggles as his lips return to her neck. Burying his face in her hair, he seems content to spend the rest of the day like this. And it is very tempting, she has to agree.

His phone is buzzing again, another message. He sighs against her, but does not move.

'I don't mind' she tells him.

'Hmmm?'

'You can check you messages' placing a kiss on his head.

'No... not important.' he mumbles against her skin, catching her earlobe with his teeth.

It is almost distracting enough for her not to hear the phone crash to the floor with the next text, almost. He either has not noticed it yet or he does not care, but now she is curious.

'So...' turning to look where the phone had been, she asks who is badgering him.

He sighs again, obviously considering his answer before reluctantly revealing his tormentor. 'It's... just Karen.'

Right. Karen who had been here only a few hours ago, questioning her about last night. Starting the name-calling, when she denied anything had happened between them after they had left together. She wonders how convincing she had been, all she remembers is trying very hard not to blush.

'Karen?'

'Yeah.'

'And...?' she is waiting for an explanation.

His hand on her cheek, she turns to look at him.

'Well... she thinks I am an idiot for messing it up last night.' he replies before brushing his lips against hers. 'And idiot... was among the nicer things she has called me' kissing her properly.

Hovering above her, he looks doubtful as he asks her if she agrees with Karen.

'Do I think you are an idiot?' she jokes.

'No, that is okay... but... did I mess up?'

He looks so serious as he waits for her reply. It is two in the afternoon; they have barely left the bed, since he came home with her last night. They had just had sex again and now he has doubts? She is definitely laughing at him as she pulls him to her, putting a kiss on his lips.

'You can't be serious?' she is still laughing, slightly shifting her leg, for emphasis. His eyes flicker quickly, a groan escaping him. He should have gotten that message, she believes. At least he is smiling again, though his features still show some uncertainty.

'I... I have no idea... even if I had made up my mind yet about... this...' she drifts off before telling him how often she has already changed her mind in only the last few hours. Now he was expecting her to come to a decision for both of them? Yes, he is bloody bonkers for even looking at her the way he does. He should be out, enjoying himself with girls his own age. He should have been out doing this the whole time, instead of spending his evenings with her. Keeping her company whenever she felt particularly lonely, when missing Salome and not being able to call her in the middle of the night was too much; watching stupid movies or going on wild goose chases for a certain kind of ice cream. Nothing should have ever happened. He was definitely an idiot just for that part alone, but... maybe they had not messed up. Not just yet.

'Shouldn't you have a plan?' she decides to ask.

Raising his eyebrows, he is not quite sure how to response to that.

'After all, you were the one I couldn't get rid of last night or this morning for that matter. Plus Karen just told me, you've been mopping around for days when I wasn't around.' She is enjoying the slight blush that creeps in his cheeks at the mention of this little information.

'How could I not?' he tells her, brushing his nose against hers.

'So, what was the idea? Get laid and then...?'

She is not sure whether he is trying to be extremely adorable, opening and closing his mouth, trying to come up with the correct response or if that is just something, she has always tried to overlook in him.

Finally, he seems to have made up his mind.

'Okay, first... my plans never, ever work. Not with you, believe me... there... things did not go as planned ever... not that I mind that right now...' a grin on his face as he continues 'also, you hate it when someone else makes plans for you. Hate it! I pay attention.'

'For me, sweetie... but not plans in general'

'Okay... here is the plan then; we are going to be happy together. You and me! I am not going anywhere and I will not let you get away without a bloody good reason, so unless there is a chance the universe will implode if we are together... you'll have a hard time getting rid of me.'

He looks indefinitely proud of himself, beaming down at her. She really wishes things could be that simple, but she has learned the hard way, that they never were.

'I'll be leaving tomorrow'

'Yeah, last night was my last chance for a long, long, long time'

'Six weeks' she points out.

'Uhmm hmmm' brushing his lips over hers 'like I said, a long, long time to be away from you'

'That is not something that is going to change, me being thousands of kilometers away...'

'I know, but... I couldn't just let you leave... not without having even kissed you properly'

'So... this is your idea of proper kissing then?' she taunts.

'I... quite proud myself in being very thorough' he retorts, before capturing her lips again.

So maybe his plan is not that great, but neither was the idea behind it to be fair. Something she still needs to get used to, he has been looking at her the way he does right now for a while and she never realized the true meaning behind all of his words and gestures. Karen had picked up on it. Or had he told her?

'Does Karen know?' she suddenly asks.

He is most definitely confused by the question. 'Does Karen know... that I am thorough? What?'

'No, stupid. Does Karen know about... have you told her you... like me?'

Grinning at her definition, he feels the need to clarify the liking part. 'Of course she knows I like you, but I never told her how much more than... liking... I like you.'

Idiot, stupid smile plastered on his face, far too cocky. She does not even want to know how he would have described it, not really. He might just be stupid enough to say something else, pick a word she does not need to hear any time soon. She is still terrified enough of the situation as it is. His stupid grin deserves the slap against his chest, not that it does anything to make his smug expression go away.

'Shut up, you idiot.'

'Yes, Miss Kingston.' deserves the second slap.

'I am starting to like this' he tells her before he kisses her again.

'You haven't told anyone then?'

'Besides you? No, I have not been going around announcing myself.' his lips already back on her neck.

Disentangling herself from his, just before his hands start to roam again, she manages to get out of bed to his disapproving sounds. The sheet is hers once more, he is left stark naked on the bed. Smiling at him, she turns to leave the room without another word, sheet barely covering her front, as she walks out the door.

He follows her in the bathroom, with a curious look on his face.

'I need some breakfast... and a shower.' already stepping inside the cabin.

'Ahhh, I like that' he tells her as he squeezes in beside her.

Showering together always sounds like a good idea. It is a brilliant idea right up until the moment you are squeezed into an already too tight space with someone else, but since he at least has the good idea to do all the work, she lets him stay. At least as long as he manages not to hurt either of them with his strange acrobatics.

'I know I look like a wet poodle' she exclaims getting out of the shower, catching a glance at him in the mirror.

Chuckling at her expression he assures her she looks particularly adorable as a wet poodle.

Asking him to get more towels, she is rummaging through her cabinet when he returns. Found what she was looking for, she lets him wrap the cloth around her and pull her into a kiss, before presenting him with her bounty. He is not quite sure what to make of it.

'Last kiss until you shave' handing him the items.

His eyes dart between her and the razor. 'It's pink' he informs her.

Smiling she brushes her fingers along his cheek. 'It will still work on you'

'It says Ladyshave' He is quite observant. 

Rubbing his own hand across his cheek, he is reconsidering his options. Starting to get her locks back under control, she watches him inspecting the shaving cream.

'Smells like... lavender? Really?' raising his eyebrows at her.

Leaving him to his decision, she grabs the hairdryer, occasional glances at him in the mirror. Cream generously applied, he does his best to make the process look like an extraordinarily inhumane ordeal. 

'So', left cheek almost done 'no beard then?' he mumbles.

Her hair finally dry, still having a mind of its own and his extremely arduous task of shaving completed, she sneaks her arms around his waist, rewarding him with a kiss. Much better and he seems to agree, moaning against her lips.

'Do not even think about it' she slaps his hands away, 'I am going to get my breakfast'.

'Let me guess, your fridge is empty again?'

Striding past him, back into her bedroom, his assumption does not dignify a response. Every time he has been at her place in the past, he managed to poke fun at the state of her refrigerator. After his first time over, he already came armed with shopping bags, insisting on stoking it, lecturing her, on the cruelty of her treatment, making her kitchen appliances feel so useless and unwanted. 

'How do you survive without me?'

She is already dressed in her underwear, picking a dress from her wardrobe, when he enters in search of his briefs. At last having gather and donned all of his clothes she hands him one of her scarves.

'It is already summer...'

'And you are spotting some pretty obvious hickeys, I really do not feel the need to explain' she stops him mid-sentence.

Grinning, he takes the cloth before inspecting the marks hidden underneath her shawl.

'I quite like it' covering each one he can spot with a kiss.

With an eye roll she pushes him away, reapplying the layers again. He is not the one who will have to face tenacious photographers lingering around every corner come tomorrow. The thing she misses the most every time she comes back to Britain, is being able to afford a decent level of privacy in her daily life. Personal space does not exist in LA. Once you have made it onto any screen, you are considered public property for the rest of your life. Walking out of her building with him, even during the middle of the day, would make the news of at least some obscure website in a heartbeat.

Appreciating this little mercy, she takes his hand and pulls him in for one last kiss, before they are heading to the nearest coffee shop.

......

'Out! I am already late, thanks to you.' she tells him, closing the bathroom door in front of him. Because he could not keep his hands to himself and she had apparently lost the last shred of self-control along with her ability to say 'no', one last time had turned into two with yet another demanding shower. Him getting cocky enough, to drop onto his knees in the small cabin and doing more than his due diligence. She should have already left the apartment fifteen minutes ago. Traffic was a nightmare in the morning hours in London and she needed to be at the airport at least two hours before her flight was scheduled. They loved to take issue with her luggage.

'Would it help, if I told you I am not sorry?' comes his voice through the door.

At least he knows better than try coming back in again, she thinks. Of course he was not sorry, it is not like the mischievous grin he had spotted every time she had reminded him of the time has not given that away.

'I don't care if I have to put you out on the street naked' she informs him.

'Now, that... would definitely raise some questions'. At least he sounds like he could finally be convinced to get his clothes from the bedroom. Her last attempt had been masterfully foiled, ending up in bed, her on top of him somehow. The details were a little cloudy after he had cornered her when she had tried to put on her dress. His hands and lips too distracting to focus on the little details, like missing her flight.

Finishing touches to her make-up, she is satisfied enough with the result to be ready to leave the place. The amount of concealer she has had to use at least yields the desired result; she should be able to make it through security without having to pretend those love bites where actually the product of a vampire attack. One last check in the mirror and she heads back out into her living room.

Already dressed, even scarf firmly in place, he is waiting for her by the door.

'Cab is waiting and I think...' turning around on his heels '... I got all your bags.' he tells her.

She might even make her flight. Taking a deep breath, she braces herself to say goodbye.

'I'll call you once I am home.' He frowns at the words, pulling her against him and into one last kiss. Face nestled into her hair, his eyes closed, taking in the feeling of her body pressed against his, the smell of her hair, her hands around his waist. A quick peck on the cheek, he is already grabbing the first three bags. Her other two in hand, she locks the door behind them and follows him into the elevator. His eyes fixed on her; they are silent during the ride. There is nothing else she can tell him for now. The last two days had been a whirlwind of emotions and she considered them both lucky she had dealt with the situation the way she had. Not freaking out completely, after waking up next to him the first time, turned out to be quite a rewarding decision. She was allowed to change her mind again, as long as it was understood that he would do whatever it takes, move heaven and earth, to change it back. An agreement they could both live with.

Her cabbie is already pacing on the sidewalk as the leave her building. She wonders for how long he had already been waiting, as she checks her watch. Half an hour after schedule, but still close enough to make it at least onto the plane.

'What do you think you are doing?' she asks as he gets into the cab beside her.

'Dropping you off.' turning his attention towards their driver, 'Heathrow, please.'

No other incentive needed the cab is already under way.

'Matt! We have talked about it.' she whispers to him.

Partition glass closed, he puts on the most innocent looking expression he can muster up.

'I know, but...'

Exaggerated sigh, she closes his eyes.

Taking her hand in his, he continues 'I'll just wait in the car. That is all. I've dropped off Karen a dozen times, so what?'

They had talked about it at length last night. This was not a good idea. Being seen together around town was one thing; the press was already used to that with all four of them. Besides maybe cataloguing the most atrocious shirts Arthur and Matt were spotting, them hanging out was not even yesterday's news. Seeing her off at the airport was something else. She did not want any questions raised before she even had the answers for herself.

At least recognizing her frustration with his behavior, he tries his best to apologize, offering all the excuses he can think of for having a few more minutes together.

He does look sorry enough for her to consider overlooking this lapse in judgment. 

'You'll stay in the car.' she tells him.

'No getting out, no changing your mind once again or you can move heaven and earth looking for your sorry butt after I'm done with you.'

He is trying not to laugh at her words; he knows she is serious about this even though she has a hard time keeping a straight face herself.

'Promise.' he nods at her.

Time passes quickly and their driver has even made up some time. She still has an hour and forty minutes left before her flight takes off.

Staying true to his promise, he stays inside the cab, watching her bags being gathered onto a cart. The rest of her belongings unpacked, he is the only thing left as she turns for a quick goodbye.

'I really, really, like, like you' he says with a smug grin on his face.

'Shut up!' she tells him, closing the door.

Without another look back she heads into the main hall smiling. She might as well, really, really like him, she thinks. At least now, she will have the time to figure out some things for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time to reveal the origin of the (maybe) rather strange sounding title of the chapters; they are all names of songs. Songs, that I thought, were quite fitting for each chapter. Two more are already lined up, but I could not possible give you the names, you might figure out too much of where the story is headed :)


	4. Jar of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ocean between them, things do not get easier.

All she wants to do right now, is curl up in bed and sleep for the next twenty-four hours. No, not curl up, take up all the space she possible can; after almost twelve hours cooped up with next to way too talkative people, splaying out on top of her bed sounds even more tempting. Check-in in London was faster and easier than she had expected, they spared her the dreaded hustle about her luggage and she made it through security with thirty minutes to spare before her flight took off. Fortunately though, her arrival back in the states made up for this mercy she had received at Heathrow. Somehow, somebody in charge had decided all of her five bags warranted a thorough inspection, before they could let her leave with them or even without them. After this additional hour spent with very enthusiastic security personnel, she was almost ready to admit, to the dangers her perfume provided to the safety of the country. Almost. Her other instinct was to let them know, exactly how she felt about them going through her most private things, questioning the most ridiculous items. In the end she did neither as there simply was no point in prolonging the procedure any longer. One hour was enough, she does not even want to know, how much longer it would have taken her to be able to leave the premises, if some of the things going through her mind had slipped her lips.

She was home now, that was all that mattered for the moment, so that is what she tries to focus on for the time being. It is past four in the afternoon here, when she is able to close the door behind her cab driver, unloading the last piece of her luggage. The silence of the place is comforting after those hours. As far as she can tell, everything is still in the same spot she has left it almost six months ago. She is still not quite used to living at the apartment and the state of the living room is the best proof, one corner is still the designated storing area for yet to be unpacked boxes. They had moved into the place now close to two years ago, but the only room completely furnished, with all the things in the places they should be, is Salome's. The rest still has lots of room for improvement.

Exhaling, she decides to ignore all those chores, ignored for two years, they could at least wait another day. After the ordeal at the airport, she does not feel like unpacking right away, but simply puts the bags in her bedroom. Falling into bed is tempting, but going to sleep now, she knows will only make getting used to the time difference that much harder. Tomorrow morning she is going to pick up Salome and does not want to spend her first day back, fighting off sleep because after going to sleep in the afternoon she would be up at midnight. A shower is still high enough on her list of priorities to push the idea of closing her eyes for the next couple of hours into the back of her mind. Right next to where all the images of Matt were residing.

It is already past midnight back in Britain. After the last couple of days, there is a good chance he is already asleep. She decides to wait for it to become morning again back in London. At least this way, she will have a reason to stay awake for the next couple of hours, she thinks as she heads for the bathroom.

Being able to take a bath, relax and not be crammed into a tiny shower, she definitely missed. So many things to do, when there was actually enough space for more than one person. Her thoughts had drifted back to this morning's rushed shower even though she tried her best to stop her mind from spinning around the events of the last couple of days. On the plane, the only conclusion she could come to, was to take a look at things after she had gained some distance and was not influenced by the memory of his body against her, his lips on her skin or how his hands around her waist made her feel.

Back into the bedroom, hair still wet and wrapped in a towel, the message on her phone did not help matters. He had apparently texted her twenty minutes ago, asking if she had made it back home safely. Confirming she had made it back to her own four walls, her phone starts to ring almost immediately after her text has been sent.

'You promised to call.' are his first words as she picks up.

'It took forever to get out of the airport... I did not want to wake you.'

'Don't care, you promised'

'I would have called you later, in the morning...'

'You promised' he keeps insisting.

She has to admit, he does have a point. She did promise, and has not kept her word.

'I am sorry, next time I will wake you in the middle of the night, just to let you know I am home'.

'Good, you better!' his mood improved, she could hear the smile in his voice.

'You should be in bed sleeping now anyway'

'Well... I am in bed, but how can I sleep not knowing where you are?'

Rolling her eyes, she sighs. 'Are you going to forgive me or not?'

She can him chuckle. 'You are forgiven... just... it does not matter... just call me... anytime, okay?'

Another sigh, she has only been back home for a few hours and the distance between them is already gnawing. She was rarely able to talk to Salome after a day at work; when she usually got back to her place in the evening, Salome was still at school. Those days when she managed to keep her eyes open until midnight, just to hear her voice were few and far between and now, she is in the same situation with him. She has not even decided she wants to be in the situation in the first place.

'All right, but you should call it a day now.' she tells him, not making any promises, afraid she will break them all too soon.

'Hmmm... I miss you' 

'Already?' keeping her tone light.

'Always... but now I can tell you.'

She does not say anything. After Karen had told her, how obvious it had been to her, that he was missing her, whenever she had completed another round of filming, she avoided the issue with him.

'Too bad we did not make it to my place yesterday.' he tells her.

A little confused, not quite following she asks him why.

'No good memories.' She can imagine the cocky smile on his face and has to agree. There are no good memories at her place right now either. Telling him though...

'Hmmm... next time... my place... we won't even have to leave the place, I do keep food around.' he jokes.

She has to laugh. He does love to make fun of the sorry state of her kitchen.

'Very enticing.' Making her way back into the living room, before settling into bed and falling asleep to his voice becomes too much of a danger. It is still only very early in the evening and she hast to keep it together for at least a few more hours.

'Really? Enticing enough?' sleep obvious in his slow drawl.

She does not want to promise him anything. 'We will see.'

'Hmmm... I guess' his yawn is contagious, 'next time, I'll just have to convince you all over again.'

He sure had some rather convincing points over the last couple of days, and most of them were even made with his mouth... though not necessarily verbal.

'It will be my pleasure.' he murmurs and she can imagine him fighting to keep his eyes open.

'At least I got to keep the scarf...' she can hear his over the top breathing, before he is yawning again and she heads for her cabinets in search of any caffeinated beverage.

'Go to sleep.'

'Hmmm... when are you picking up Salome?'

'Tomorrow, at nine.' She has been looking forward to being with her daughter ever since she left for Britain. Missing her flight and having to wait another day, was not an option as she had told him earlier, urging him out of the bathroom, when his hands had started to be almost too distracting once again.

'Good... have a great day...'

Smiling, she is at last able to persuade him into going to sleep before she hangs up. Coffee apparently the first thing she will have to get, she settles for a cup of black tea. The liquid helps her make it through the next three hours; less the inherent caffeine but the rather poor flavor after she has been spoiled for the last months, keeps her body from falling asleep all too soon.

When she finally settles into bed, sleep does not come quickly. Even though her body is exhausted, her mind is still spinning, reliving the events of the last couple of days. Forcing herself to focus on her plans with Salome for the next week, she falls asleep missing the warmth next to her body; cursing herself for already missing him so much.

.........

Picking up Salome and going through the motions with Florian took up most of her morning. She intended to keep the encounter as brief as possible, hoping she could avoid spending too much time with her ex-husband and his new wife. As usual, things had not worked out as she had hoped, Salome's things still not completely packed and various items still in need of actually finding before they could make their way into her bags.

Two hours after she rang the doorbell, she and Salome were on their way to get breakfast. Pancakes with ice cream, their traditional breakfast on the first day, she picked her up from her father's. Listening to all the stories, the places she has been with her father and new stepmom; just seeing her radiate with joy as she recounts their adventures for her, she regrets how much she has to spend apart from her. She seems so much more grown up and she is afraid she is missing it all, her little girl.

Trying to make the best of the time they have together, the week passes quickly. Days spent on the beach, visiting her favorite museums, shopping around town; with Salome around even the apartment starts to feel like a home. Keeping busy with her daughter, she hardly has time to miss Matt at all. It is only after Salome has been tucked in for the night and the place recovers its eerie silence that her thoughts drift to the man on the other side of the ocean. She figured over time, getting back into a routine of her own, nights would become easier once again, but so far, she has not had much luck.

On her second night back home, she had called him to say good morning before she intended to go to bed. They had spent an hour on the phone, talking about little things and nothing at all. It has somehow already become a ritual by now. When she did not call the following night, her phone rang. Sleep still noticeable in his voice, he asked her about her day and listened patiently as she told him about their latest adventures around town. The last thing before falling asleep, his voice in her ear, telling her about his plans for the day or recounting another fitting session for his upcoming movie. They both kept busy, missing each other should not have been that hard with all the distractions they had in their lives. He still tells her every night, how much he wishes he could be there right next to her, when she falls asleep. She does not tell him the same, but has a feeling he knows anyway.

It is Friday afternoon and Salome is frantically searching for her favorite dress, practically tearing the room apart in the process. Florian will be at her door any minute now, picking her up for a weekend out of town. Salome had been beaming with anticipation, when she told her about the plans they had made, there was talk of spending the weekend at a farm with real ponies. There was no way she could take this from her little girl, even though she would have liked for them to ask her first, after all, those few weeks were supposed to be hers.

There is the dreaded ring already and they are still not any closer to finding the piece of clothing.

'Honey, your dad is here. Maybe you can take your other one?' she tries to reason with her daughter to no avail. The hunt will go on until she has found exactly what she is looking for and Florian will be waiting at her place in the meantime. Leaving her girl rummaging through her dresser, she opens the door and lets him into her living room.

Besides a polite welcome, neither can muster up anything to say with Salome listening in. After her daughter had informed her of the weekend plans, she had called to let him know exactly how she felt about those kinds of decisions made without consulting her first. Things were still tense and she did not feel the need to apologize for any of the words exchanged, not when he had once again brought up the issue of her time spent away working.

She leaves him standing in her living room as she returns to aid in the search once more. The contents of the drawers in a bag heap on top of the bed, Salome presents her proudly with the bounty. At least the dress has been secured, she thought as she asked about who was going to clean up the mess.

'I am going to help when I come back.' Salome promises, stuffing the last of her clothes in her bag. She knows all too well, it will be cleaned up once she returns back home. Mom always uses her magical powers to organize whatever has been left behind, even the few stern words about keeping the place tidy herself have not changed that.

With a last hug and kiss goodbye, she is left to herself for the next three days. She had planned to spend the fourth of July with some friends, Salome could have spent time with the other kids and they would have both had company over the holiday. After she had listened to her daughter telling her everything one could possibly know about the difference between horses and ponies, she had cancelled their visit. She did not think she wanted to spend the weekend as a fifth wheel with the other parents.

Right now, looking around at her empty place she is glad to have made that choice. She does not feel like watching the other kids with their parents, when she has just once again had to let go of her little girl. Fighting back any tears, she tries to focus on cleaning up the mess they have just made.

It is only a little after ten in Britain, he might still be up, she thinks and chastises herself for the thought. She still has not come to any decision yet. Still cannot tell him if she seriously wants to continue whatever they had started. There is no way, she should be calling him with her problems. Especially now, when she knows he is expecting her to bring up the issue again. He has been patient, not forcing her to talk about it, whenever she has made it apparent she still needed to figure things out for herself.

When they were just friends, calling him, telling him how much she missed her daughter or how bad of a turn a conversation with her ex had taken was different. They were friends and things were easy. Now they were something else, no matter if she wanted it or not. Things had changed and before she is sure which direction to take next, such matters were complicated.

Salome's room in order again, one washing load in the machine it is still only just past eight. He usually called a little after ten. Two more hours to come up with anything to tell him, but how crappy she still feels about everything. With time to kill on her hands, at least the content of two of the boxes stored away makes its way to a proper place in the apartment.

He is reliable like that, at quarter past ten her phone rings. Settling back at her couch, she wishes him a good morning. The last half hour was spent trying to get her emotions under control, but when the unavoidable, innocent question comes, she still cannot control her tears. How was your day and her damn breaks.

'Alex?' she hears his voice as she tries to stop her sobs.

'Please... just... what is wrong?' There is no sign of sleep in his voice anymore, only concern.

She tells him about how much she already misses her daughter, how all her plans for the weekend have been shattered and how empty the place feels without anyone around. He just listens; there is not much he could say anyway; she is glad he is not trying. Once she has gotten everything out, she does feel a little better. Nothing has been solved, her situation still the same with a place still too quiet all to herself, but just having someone to talk to, she at least feels able to breathe.

When the tears finally stop and her voice becomes steady again, he asks why she has not called him before?

She is not sure how to reply to that, the day has been exhausting enough as it is. Dealing with their situation now on top of everything else, it is just too much.

'Next time... whenever... you need someone to talk to, just call me. Okay?'

It sounds so simple, so easy and it used to be, but now... she sighs; now everything is different.

'Alex? Just... I am there for you; I am still your friend. I will always be your friend, no matter what...' he breaks off, not offering a situation that could change the fact that he will always be there for here.

'Thank you.' is all she can muster up.

There is nothing else he can say to her anymore to magically fix the situation, so instead he tries to distract her with his latest story from his first day on the real set of his movie. He broke two microphones and takes great pleasure in detailing how none of those incidents where his fault.

When he needs to leave for work and they hang up, she falls asleep without any more tears over the disastrous weekend ahead of her. She does miss him, each one of him. The goofy friend who is always there for her, listening patiently, cheering her up whenever he feels she needs a good laugh or sometimes for no good reason at all; the man she has spent two of the best days with over the last years. Her bed is still too cold.

....

She keeps herself busy, decorating and re-decorating her place over the next few days. At least some of her friends have not chosen a path in life that involves husbands, wives and families, so she tracks a few of them down, to spend her afternoons with. Things have not changed that much between them and one of the main sources of entertainment is their traditional manhunt down at the bay. Rene, an ex gossip journalist, is even brave enough to chat up some rather sparsely dressed guys, frolicking on the beach. To everyone's delight, Alex has been right, and she is turned down by the committed couple.

The weekend passes, Salome is home with her again and time flies before July turns into August and it is only two more days. She has made up her mind over a dozen times in the last couple of weeks, changing with every good reason she could come up with. He has not demanded any decision; there was not much point in settling his fate with thousands of kilometers between them. Two more days and he would be arriving in the same city. Even if he does not force her to make up her mind, she knows she needs to decide for herself, before his lips on her skin will overshadow any rational thought. Know beforehand what will happen, once he is really just a phone call away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love reviews, true story.  
> So by the laws of association I love everyone who leaves a review :)


	5. Domino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is coming to town... so what could possible go wrong?

'What?... Again?' he asks.

'What again?' after only ten minutes her patience is running out.

'It is already covered by no kissing, no hugging, no inappropriate touching...'

'No it is not, now put it on the list, 'Keeping your hands to yourself''

She can hear his exaggerated breath, but she is not going to give in. They need to figure out where their relationship was going, if it was even going to become a relationship. At least she managed to talk herself out of telling him there was no point in even trying right from the start; arguing with all the reasons her brain had come up with over the last few weeks. She was too old; he was too young; he deserved a real family and she could not offer that; he still had his whole career ahead of him; their lives revolved around different countries... so many good reasons, excuses for her to start running... but at the end of the day... she simply missed him. She had missed him every day since she was back and fell asleep hugging her pillow, wishing it was him next to her. Not giving whatever this was a chance just does not seem like a worthwhile choice. If she wants to spare herself the pain and avoid the mess this could turn out to be in the end, she is in far too deep already to achieve anything of the sorts. That stupid man has wiggled his way into her life without her even realizing and now she is forcing herself to take one more chance. Her life is not over just because she is past forty, why should she pretend it was? Besides all those other good reasons.

'Alright, it is on the list... no kissing, no hugging, no inappropriate touching, keeping my hands to myself... so how does that work? If I am not allowed any inappropriate touching, but still should keep my hands to myself...' he is chuckling at his own brilliance, too bad she could not slap him through the phone.

'Yes, very funny. Can we continue?' she is not having this right now. They, well she, has avoided the issue for as long as possible, later in the day he was going to leave for LA. Three more hours before his plane takes off, fifteen before they are in the same city; boundaries have to be set now.

'Alright, I... look I do not want anyone to find out about us either... I know it is... I want this time just for us.' he seems to be paying attention to her once again.

'Good, next; No showing up at my place'

He wants to say something, he is saying, or rather mumbling something, but all she can make out for certain is the scratching of his pen on the paper. Before today, she had no idea how difficult it could be to find writing utensils in one's home, but apparently it could take some people almost twenty minutes.

'I would not have done that anyway...' he cannot stop himself from speaking up just enough for her to hear.

'Right' she does not even try to sound like she believes a word he just said. After all their conversations, she knows far too well how often he would have been standing at her doorsteps if only it was an option. Now that geography did not provide this boundary anymore, she has to set it.

'I am still allowed to let on that I know you, right?'

'Matthew?'

'Yeah, alright. Got it. Anything else or...'

'No one gets to find out' she interrupts him. It should not even have to be discussed, let alone put on among the rules for their relationship.

'Okay, I am not writing that down!'

'Matt...'

'No, come on, that is the whole point of the other sneaking around, no one finds out until we are ready to... well until we tell them.'

She does not like the sound of it, sneaking around. It makes whatever they are doing sound wrong, as if it should not happen. Maybe they should not.

The sudden silence from her end of the line apparently signaling her doubts, he tries to reassure her.

'It is going to be fine Alex. We are going to be fine; promise!'

She tries to believe his words, but if things only ever were that simple, she would still be married. Have a bunch of kids running around the place and living the American dream. 

'In a year from now, we will look back and looking at this list will have us rolling with laughter.... Hmmm, I hope the ink holds for a year... really need to get a better pen...' It is a blatant try to distract her, stop her mind from running circles and question everything they talked about again. And it works. They are going to try this, take each day as it comes and go from there.

'Yes, you should.' Letting the issue rest, matters have been settled for the time being. It is already close to midnight in LA, the day behind her had been eventful enough, running through endless questionnaires, memorizing the parts she is or is not allowed to reveal under any circumstances. Her sheet seemed to go on forever, especially compared to the few lines, which were provided for Matt. Him being frustrated by all the things he still is not supposed to know still provides its own entertainment for her. Even though it took forever to remember to no-goes for the press circuit, at least all the lies and misinformation Steven had provided her concerning the show, would help her hide her own private spoilers. No one should be able to tell when her being flustered is simply part of their promotion and when someone might get a question unintentionally correct.

'So, have you got everything ready?'

'Uhm, well... I have got the bag...' She can already hear him frantically stumbling around his place. How distracted could this man be? He assured her yesterday, that there were only a few assorted items yet to be packed, the noises coming through her phone certainly did not seem like this was an organized operation. Was that a drawer hitting the floor?

'Matthew?'

'Yes, yes, I know... just... a few things missing... Ouch' Hissing under his breath, there is another loud crack audible.

'Matt? Are you alright?' What are the chances of him showing up in a cast, because he is attacked by his travel bag? Too high, judging by the far too strange noises coming over the line.

'Yes... fine... stubbed my toe'

'Sweetie, I really do not want to spend the next few days explaining any broken bones, so just focus on getting ready and don't hurt yourself... too much... in the process.' 

He is laughing and he has to agree, he definitely needs to pay attention, probably turn on more than just the bedside lamp. Though not getting hurt is not actually an option anymore if he could actually see the stuff lying around he might be able to avoid most... some of it. He did stub his toe, but also bumped his elbow into the dresser, catching his fall, before his knee had hit the bed frame.

Leaving him to his luggage, they say their last goodbye separated by a whole ocean for a while and she heads for her bedroom.

The clock shows it is two in the morning and she still has not been able to fall asleep. She had hoped, settling at least some of their expectations for their meeting would let her go to sleep at least a little faster than the previous night. How wrong she was about that, now that all the other important issues are no longer on the forefront of her mind, throwing questions at her, the one issue they have both avoided up till now takes up all her thoughts. One big issue neither wants to talk about quite yet. He because it is not his to bring up and she, well, because there is no easy answer she can give him. For now, it fell under the 'no one gets to find out' category. When or if this was going to more than just... a fling... then they would have to talk with Salome. Right now, her daughter has already been through enough. A divorce, being dragged around between two households, plus being part of a new family, a stepmother and siblings was more than enough for her to handle. Her mother having a boyfriend who could just as well be gone tomorrow was not something she needs to be concerned with. A boyfriend. The idea sounds ridiculous at her age.

Turning the pillow another time, the bed is still too warm and too cold at the same time. The mattress not comfortable enough and her thoughts too loud to think about sleep.

'Mommy?'

In the darkness, she can barely make out the features of her daughter. Sitting up, turning on the small reading light, her little girl is already inside her room, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

'Honey, why are you up?'

Obviously just having made her way out of bed, she climbs in beside her.

'I don' know. Why are you not sleeping?'

She is already cuddled up next to her, head resting on her shoulder and waiting for an answer. 

Turning off the lights, she places a kiss on top of her head and wraps her arms around her little girl. Those nights have become very rare over the last year. Salome insisting on already being a big girl, does not want to sleep in her mother's bed anymore. She knows she should probably not feel this way, but she appreciates every storm heading for LA. Those are the nights when strange noises and flickering streetlights always bring her little girl into her arms.

'I am just thinking about tomorrow.' she tells her.

'About what?'

'Well, your mommy's work friends are coming to town... and I have not seen them in a while.'

'But they are your friends, right?'

'Yes honey, they are my friends.'

'Then you don't have to worry. Friends always like you.'

Her little girl, already so grown up. There was no fooling her, of course she has picked up on what is wrong with her.

Placing another kiss on her cheek, she pulls her closer and agrees. There is nothing to worry about and they should now both get some rest. Sleep comes surprisingly easy, after her daughter's reassurance.

.........

The next morning passes quickly, kept busy by a cranky Salome who is not to be convinced that ice cream is not a proper breakfast. It is noon, when her phone rings and all the worries plaguing her last night return. Their plane could only just have touched down and he is already calling her.

Leaving Salome in front of the TV in the living room, she picks up the phone hidden away in the kitchen.

Cheerfully he informs her, that they have just set foot on American soil. Karen and Arthur apparently still being harassed by security he somehow managed his way out of the airport already. Listening to him rant about the terribly long and uncomfortable flight, her heart quickens. He is in the same city, only a few hours away. Right here.

Just as she tries to convince him, to continue their conversation later, when he has checked into their hotel, the phone is, judging by his protests, rather rudely snatched from him.

'Heeeyyy, we are here!' Karen's voice chimes through the phone. There is good chance her neighbors know they have arrived.

Before she can even manage a proper welcome, Karen is already midstream trying to convince her to let them come by her place. Apparently Karen's voice did manage to penetrate at least a few walls she thinks as Salome comes trotting into the kitchen asking who is on the phone.

'It's mommy's friends. They just arrived.' she informs her.

'Oh, is that your daughter? Oh my god, I sooo have to meet her. Come on, just a quick rain check? Just us girls. I'll ditch the boys at the motel, so they cannot make a mess at your place.' Karen giggles into her ear; still nowhere near convinced that dropping by might not be such a good idea.

Trying her best to persuade her that her place is already a mess and she would rather not have anyone over right now, Karen decides to take another approach.

'Fine, you come to us then! No excuses there. Come on... we all go out for lunch or dinner or whatever. Pleeeeaaase?'

'Actually...' and before she can come up with an excuse Karen has already taken the initiative again. Arthur and Matt's voice in the background, they cannot win the battle for the phone.

'Come on, you have to show us the American way. Have some burgers and milkshakes with us!'

'Yes, mom! I want a milkshake.' Salome chimes in from behind her. Of course, that has to be the word she picks up. Clinging to her waist, she keeps begging her to give in, while Karen does the same on the other end of the line.

Admitting defeat, she agrees to meet them with Salome at their motel. Giving in to Karen at least gets her a kiss and a lot better mood from her daughter, who is quickly off to pick out the perfect dress.

.........

An hour and a half later, with five dress changes on Salome's part, they are waiting in the lobby for her colleagues to make their way down. Her mind had been racing on the driver over. Not even Salome's continuous questions about the people they were going to have lunch with managed to distract her enough, to stop worrying.

'Mommy?'

'Yes honey?'

'Where are they? I am hungry!' She knows well enough to recognize they have mere minutes left, before her precious, darling daughter would start throwing a fit. Searching for her phone, arms throw themselves around her and she hears Karen's squeal.

'Oh my god and you must be Salome?' she focuses her attention on the girl, pulling her into a hug to Salome's surprise. 'Your mum has told us soooo much about you.'

He is keeping his distance, obviously not sure how to behave right now, taking cover behind Arthur. His eyes drifting between her and Salome, he stands in the back, hands in his pockets. 

Arthur is next to pull her into a hug. Definitely not as experienced as Karen, he keeps it brief and manages not to take all the air from her lungs. Her eyes are focused on Matt, questioning look on his face, almost looking like he is waiting for instructions on how to say hello to her.

Karen is still fussing about Salome whose mood has greatly approved by all the attention and compliments she is receiving from her. Before she decides what to do with Matt, she quickly introduces Arthur to her daughter, who settles for a polite handshake with her big girl.

Still waiting in his spot, she takes the initiative and throws her arms around Matt. They have always hugged each other before, when she came back to the set after a break. Not hugging would be a lot more suspicious than anything else, though it might have been easier on her. Having his body pressed against hers, feeling the slight scruffiness of a beard against her cheek, the smell of his aftershave mixed with what was uniquely Matt... she has to force herself to let go and take a step away before she does anything they both might regret in the long run.

'And this honey is Matt' turning her attention away from him and regaining her composure. Following Arthur's lead, he introduces himself with a handshake to her little princess.

Dreaded introductions over, she takes them to a more traditional dinner a few blocks away, after Karen's refusal to settle for anything their hotel restaurant might have to offer. Salome completely taken with Karen, they head along the busy streets with Matt and Arthur in tow.

The place is busy enough for them to have to squeeze into one of the smaller booths in the back; Salome right next to her, keeping Karen by her side, Matt and Arthur on the opposite bench.

They all manage to place their order, even she has apparently picked something from the card, she realizes as their plates arrive. For all she knows she could have ordered the tablecloth and would probably not have noticed, not with Karen and Salome giggling right next to her, Arthur trying to chime in whenever Karen elaborated on how mean the boys were to her and Matt's legs pressed against her. His legs innocently touching hers beneath the table, she knows there is nothing sexual about it, it is not even something done on purpose, but still, every time he moves she has to stop herself from shivering. She is cursing herself for reacting to it at all, but apparently, she is not the only one. He keeps his eyes focused on the menu long after they have placed the order, making it look like the most interesting thing he has ever encountered in his whole life. Risking only a few occasional glances at her, strands of hair fallen into his eyes...

'Hello? Anyone there?' Karen's hand is waving in front of her eyes.

'What? I am sorry... I was just...' she drifts off. She can hardly tell her those most inappropriate thoughts she has been having with her daughter and friends sitting right next to her.

Karen laughs, shaking her head at Salome. 'Great protector.' she tells her rolling her eyes.

'I was just telling Salome how you are the only one who can make them behave.'

'Oi, we are not that bad.' Arthur jumps in.

'You two are terrible to me.' Karen disagrees, turning back to Salome 'They always tell me to go away, 'cause I am not cool enough for them. Always poking fun at me, very mean, right?'

Salome agrees, the boys are very mean and should be nicer to Karen.

'Good thing your mom is there, to tell them to shut up.' Salome giggles at Karen's story how she made Matt leave the make-up trailer after he poked fun at Karen's fake belly.

'That was mean.' Salome says to a speechless Matt and has Karen in laughter.

'What? No excuse?' she jokes when his eyes drift between her and Salome. 'Feeling guilty now that you hear it from such an innocent mouth?'

She does feel sorry for him. He looks properly scared like a deer caught in the headlights, with her daughter behind the wheel.

'Well, yes that was mean... I am very sorry' he finally manages to get out, directed at Salome.

Karen is having none of it though, already telling her daughter all about the time he kept throwing cabbage at her, omitting the part where it was her who started the food fight and leaving out little details like how much she enjoyed those shenanigans. 

When they are finished with their burgers and fries, her daughter has heard all about the silly adventures the boys have on set behind the cameras. She tried her best to jump in whenever Karen's stories deviated too far from the truth, aiding Arthur in his defense.

At the mention of desert, her daughter has the whole gang convinced to give up the idea that any pie could possibly be better than a milkshake. With their shakes, the waiter has unfortunately decided to bring along their bill. Even more unfortunate is Arthur and Matt insisting to pay for their lunch. Most of their shakes end up in Karen and Salome's lap and the tears begin falling on her daughter's face.

Heading for the bathroom to clean her dress, Salome cannot be calmed about the stupid boys, Karen agreeing with her, does not help. Most of the liquid cleared from the clothes, Salome is still sobbing in her mother's arms. Not even the offer of another milkshake and an ice cream can convince her to stay; she is done for the day and wants to go home.

A quick goodbye outside the restaurant and they are on their way home.

.........

It takes a lot of effort to even slightly convince her daughter that it was just an accident. Arthur and Matt just being very, very clumsy and very, very sorry; promising her to find another dress she will like just as much. In the end, she does not so much give into her arguments, but sleep takes over. She is still certain the boys are mean. After all of Karen's stories it is the only conclusion that made sense, especially since they only ruined hers and Karen's clothes. As she pointed out, Karen had told her they would only behave for Alex, so of course they would not dare get her dirty.

At only quarter past nine, she feels like she has not slept for days. Falling back into her couch, she has to laugh about the whole situation. There was only so much that could go wrong and somehow they had managed to pick all the highlights.

Grabbing her phone, she opts to send him a text message. He has been up for almost twenty-four hours now; she really does not want to wake him. Her phone rings less than a minute after her message is sent.

'I am so, so sorry... I... I really don't know...' he mumbles into the phone as she picks up. He sounds so serious that she cannot stop herself from laughing.

'It's not funny... right?' he asks, not quite certain what is happening.

'Oh sweetie, it is. Trust me, it is.' Still not quite able to stop herself from chuckling.

'Yeah, well... I am really, really sorry.'

'I know, it is okay. It's just... well, I was really worried about this whole meeting thing and...' she is laughing again 'oh god, I think things could not have gone any worse.' 

'And that's funny?' He is properly confused; her laughter on the other side of the line does not really help clarify what was going on, what she was thinking at all.

'Well, things can only get better, right?'

Sighing, he does not seem to agree with her assessment.

'It is okay, sweetie... you were... it does not matter. She will get over it and it is going to be fine. Trust me, next week she will have a new favorite dress and everything will be forgotten.'

Sighing once more, he finally asks the one question which has been on his mind since they left the dinner. 'And what about us, are we okay?'

Surprised, she is not sure, what to say. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, apparently I suck with your daughter...' drifting off, she can hear another sigh.

'Sweetie, it was only a milkshake and knowing you, well I am just glad no one got hurt.' joking she tries to lighten his mood, but obviously failing as the only noise coming from his is yet another sigh.

'It's late and you have been up for almost a day. Go get some sleep and we will talk tomorrow, okay?' He sighs again, mumbling is agreement. If only he could be here with her now, things would be so much easier.

'Matt?'

'Yeah?'

'It is going to be okay. I am just looking forward to finally being able to have those lips that have been teasing me all through lunch put to better use.' At last, she manages to charm a small laugh out of him. Certain he will not spend the night beating himself up about such a small incident, she wishes him a good night. Deciding to follow her own advice, it is time for her to call it a day. They had been in the same town for less than twelve hours and so far, things could have gone better, but at least her worst fears had not come true yet. There was always tomorrow though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep repeating myself, but reviews are nice


	6. Mama Do the Hump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team keeps Alex busy enough on a good day, but throw her daughter into the mix and it's one exhausting day.

This will have to do. She is not going to go parading around town anyway, hopefully one or maybe if there is a god two stores will be enough and her daughter will have found what she is looking for. She always has this unreasonable hope before they leave the house for a shopping trip, it is the last thing she clings to and quite likely the only thought, which even makes her go dress shopping with Salome anymore. That girl has too much energy for three kids her age and when it came to shopping, especially clothes. Looking for a dress, there was no stopping her. Any casualties were simply discarded by the side of the road, or as it had happened before, dragged and pushed along the sidewalk with her and if that does not work, there is always plan B, playing the 'please, mommy' card. Why does she always have to fall for that one? Weren't fathers supposed to be the ones to always give in to what their little girl wanted?

No use in prolonging this any longer, battling her daughters please all morning she has finally given in to take her into town in the afternoon, which her little princess had been reminding her off, ever since the clock passed one... in the afternoon, she could hear Salome's voice in her head. At least somewhat satisfied with her appearance Alex steps out of the bathroom ready to go into battle. The living room is empty, but of course the TV is still on. Strangely enough, there was no constant whining outside the bathroom door while she was in the shower; maybe that should have been a clue?

Checking her room, she finds Salome lying on her bed, giggling and chatting away on her phone.

'What are you doing with my phone?' she asks entering the room. 'Who are you talking to?'

Still laughing, she turns to look at her mother smiling, 'It is Aunt Karen'

Aunt Karen? 'Who is Aunt Karen?'

'Yes, I know.' Rolling her eyes at her mother's obvious ignorance, she informs her it is her friend Karen, whom she should really know.

Heading for the bed, she tells her daughter to give her the phone.

'Mommy wants to talk to you...' not handing over the phone, 'yes, I know...' phone still in Salome's hands 'Bye, aunt Karen', she finally ceases control over the mobile.

'Thank you' she says, her patience already being tested.

'Hello, Karen? My daughter been keeping you busy?' raising an eyebrow at the innocent look Salome is trying to give her.

'Hey luv, Sal just told me you are going out shopping...' Her phone was definitely too loud, as Salome's arms come around her immediately at this signal and the begging begins, again.

'... and I was just checking in to see if I could convince you to come out with me, so that's perfect, right?' Karen chimed over the phone.

She might not exactly use the word perfect to describe the situation, after all, there was this tiny spark of hope, a little voice in the back of her head, telling her there was a chance to be done and home before it gets dark. Maybe Karen would agree that this was not exactly the shopping trip she was looking for after all how likely would it be for her to find anything in the stores they were about to lay ruin to?

'Ah, Sal has told me about that really cool store on the west-side...'

Brilliant, the boutique from hell. Every mother's, father's or designated credit card provider's nightmare; three levels filled with clothes for girls all ages, as long as the age was below twenty-five. She has a very special kind of love for that particular place in her heart. Karen kept repeating everything her daughter had apparently shared with her about this magic wonderland in her ear, while her lovely flesh and blood, tried to strangle her with her love. Sighing she gives in once more. She had planned to just get it over with anyway, find a dress to replace the one who has fallen victim to their lunch yesterday and then wipe the day from her memory.

'Perfect, finally we'll get some time to catch up!' Karen tells her before hanging up.

The call just barely over, her hand is already pulled in the direction of the door. Now every second counts.

'So, you have been talking to Karen.' More of a statement than a question. Conveniently, her daughter seems to have forgotten all about the rules concerning her mobile phone, replying 'Aunt Karen called and when I told her you are in the shower I kept her busy.'

'Hmmm, and what have we talked about regarding my phone?'

'But Aunt Karen is not stranger, she is your friend.' and given the look on her face, she apparently truly believes the rules have not been broken.

'Honey, the rule is not to pick up the phone. It really does not matter who it is.'

'But I can talk to dad?'

'Yes... but he is your father, there is a difference-'

'How? Karen is your friend and now she is my friend too.'

Sighing she tries to come up with an explanation that would satisfy her daughter, though she really cannot tell for sure if there really is a need to explain the difference between ones father and a friend she has just met yesterday. Eventually she settles for simply reinstating the initial rule of 'Don't pick up my phone'. The rule, Salome is still convinced, has not been broken anyway.

.........

Karen has been on the phone for the last ten minutes, whining about their whereabouts and incredibly enough not making the cab navigate the busy streets any faster. As they finally pull up in front of the hotel, Karen is pacing the sidewalk, joining them in their cab before Alex gets the slightest chance to open her own door.

Big squeeze for Salome and then it is her turn, being pulled into a hug in the backseat. Most of their time on the drive to the hotel to pick up Karen has been spent with Salome confirming the latest stories she had been told by Karen, she had done her best to set some of those stories straight. Here with them now, all those tall tales are forgotten, happily gazing out the windows, admiring and possibly making at least mental notes of passing stores, restaurants and other places they will have to visit on their way back. She resigns to sighing to herself, not quite ready to take away their hopes for an adventurous afternoon hitting the city. There is still hope the both of them will tire after a rush through three levels of clothing, shoes and accessories. There is, she just has to hold on to that thought.

.........

Three hours and just as many stores later Alex is ready to drop dead right there on the sidewalk. Salome is loving it, carrying two of her own bags and one of Karen's she is hanging on to every word from her new best friend. Right now, she is cursing herself for every letting those two meet in the first place. Each one on their own managed to exhaust her on a daily basis. What were the chances of making it out alive, when those forces combined?

'Hellooooo?' Karen is waving her hand in front of her face. This must be very funny judging by Salome's giggles.

'Mom?' Her daughter looks at her expectantly.

Apparently, she has zoned out after they left the store. Exhausted and thinking of an easy way to end her torture, she missed their conversation and now she was supposed to provide some input. Maybe an answer to whatever Karen had said?

Laughing, Karen throws her arm around her shoulder and turns to Salome. 'I think your mom needs some coffee.'

Coffee sounds great. Anything that would give her a chance to sit down and not rummage through endless clothes racks sounds like heaven right now. This might just be her chance out.

'Yes' Alex agrees eagerly, 'why don't we get back to the hotel and have some drinks there?'

'What? No! There's a Starbucks right across the street.' Karen says, trying to drag her along.

'I don't want coffee! I wanna look at more dresses!' Salome chimes in.

'Well, why don't we get back to the hotel, get rid of all those bags' Alex says, directing her eyes at the bounty in Karen's hands 'and have some coffee and ice cream there?'

Salome is beaming at the mention of ice cream, but Karen is frowning at the suggestion of heading back. Failing to convince Salome how delicious a muffing at the store on the other side of the street will be, she tries her best to come up with other places they can go to, but Salome focuses all her happy, ice cream induced, attention on the redhead. Fortunately, she is not the only one who cannot resist her little girl and Karen gives in. Besides an exasperated breath from Karen, there are no objections when Alex signals a passing cab.

Even though the room in the backseat is greatly limited by her daughter's refusal to let go of her bags, Alex relaxes against the backseat and exhales. Finally able to sit, even if it is for a few minutes, not even the scheming next to her bothers her. There is no reason to rob them of their plans for where to head after they have stored their first round of clothes just yet.

She would not have minded if the all too often horrendous traffic had been just a little worse, giving her some more time to rest, but they arrive at the hotel in almost record time. Alex takes care of the fee, while the two girls wrangle with their bags and before she can utter a word of protest the two of them head straight for the restaurant. Sighing she rubs the back of her neck and exhales deeply before following them inside. Only one more hour at the most and she can relax again, she tells herself. She just needs to hold on a little longer and take the next best opportunity to get out with her daughter and home to a warm relaxing bath.

The sight of the busy restaurant in front of her, keeps her repeating her silent mantra once more.

'Over here.' Salome is waving cheerfully from across the room. Somehow, they managed to snatch a booth for themselves. She is not even questioning their skills as she sinks back against the comfortable leather seat. Spending the last hour of her otherwise exhausting day in here does not seem quite so bad anymore.

Salome is busy giving the desert card her uttermost attention. Scanning the pages with such thoroughness, she cannot help but smile at her daughter, whenever a previously select treat is neglected for something else she has just discovered. One might think the girl never got to have sweets in her life, given the enthusiasm with which she treats the desert card on every visit to a restaurant.

A slight nudge to her knee interrupts her thoughts and she turns her head to look at Karen, who seems distracted enough herself trying to get the attention of one of the waiters. 'Come on. Have you decided yet?' Karen hands her the menu without taking her eyes of the server at the bar. 'I'm not going to catch us two waiters.' Alex is quite sure there is little chance of someone daring to come near their table twice in a row to take their order, let alone two different people.

Smiling she skips through the pages and quickly settles on a Cappuccino. The caffeine should do the trick for a little while. Salome is still busily looking through the pages, when Karen releases a sigh of relief. Turning to follow Karen's gaze, she can see one brave server has fallen into her trap and is on the way to their table. 'Have you picked something yet, honey?' she asks.

Salome shoots her a quick look before shaking her head and focusing back on the menu in front of her. 'I can't decide.' Putting her hand on top of a page, she skips through the pages pointing at an item. 'I wanna have the strawberry ice cream cup... but the brownies with chocolate ice cream...' She sighs and turns to look at her mother pleadingly. 'Can I have both? Pleeeaaase?' Turning her head and giving her best puppy dog impression she pleads with her.

'Honey, you know the rules-'

'I know, but today is special because aunt Karen is here.' Salome interrupts her, resting her head against Karen's shoulder. The little incentive does not fail to get Karen's support in her blatant attempt to get her way.

'Yes! Today is special' she chimes in, throwing her arm around Salome's shoulders. 'How about I buy you the brownies and your mom gets the ice cream.' Karen smiles at Salome, who beams brightly at the idea.

'That is not the point Karen.' Turning her attention away from the redhead, she focuses on her daughter. 'You know the rules.' Salome sighs, almost ready to surrender. 'You get to pick on item for desert, not two, not three.' She is already used to getting the eye-roll from her daughter; at least she knows it means she admits defeat.

'Fine. The strawberry cup.' Salome says with less enthusiasm than imaginable, considering she just got to pick her second desert of the day. 'Please.' she adds as an afterthought, which gives Alex a little hope.

'Hey' Karen's hands snatches the waiters apron as he is about to pass their table. Caught by surprise he almost stumbles backwards in her clutches. 'We'd like to order.' Karen announces.

'Ah, yes. Very good ma'am.' he mumbles, regaining his composure. 'So,... what may I get you?' He smiles as the takes Salome's and Alex's order, carefully turning his attention back to the redhead in front of him.

'I'll have the large Mochaccino and the brownie ice cream desert, please.' Karen says keeping her eyes focused on the man in front of her.

'Karen?' Alex tries to interrupt her, only managing to get the attention of their waiter. 

'Will that be all, ma'am?'

'Yes, that's it. Thank you!' Karen says and the smart man is already on his way away from them.

Sighing, Alex shakes her head and waits for Karen to look at her. A little bump against her knee underneath the table as an added incentive to get her attention.

'What?' she says as innocently as possible. 'Maybe I have a craving for brownies?' Karen smiles, turning to look at Salome. 'And maybe I'd like to share a little bit with someone here at the table.' She winks at the girl, who beams at the brilliance of their little conspiracy.

'We have those rules for a reason.' Alex tells her exhaustedly.

Still smiling, Karen puts her arm around Salome's shoulders. 'Aww, rules are meant to be broken.' Alex raises an eyebrow at Karen. 'Well, at least sometimes rules may be... bent... a little.' she clarifies.

Too worn out, she leans back in her seat, staring at the two grinning girl opposite her. 'You are such a great influence, dear.'

Laughing, Karen nods. 'Definitely, you should have me around more often.'

'You could come and live here with us.' Salome exclaims. 'We could hang out all the time and go shopping.'

'Aw, that would be so cool sweetie.' Karen pulls her daughter into a hug for the idea of keeping her with them. 'Too bad your mom and I gotta go back to cold, rainy Britain.'

The smile on Salome's face disappears immediately at the mention of them leaving again, but she manages to put on a very good impression of a happy face quickly. Karen does not catch the shift in her mood, but Alex's heart skips a beat as she watches her little girl.

'Maybe I can come and live with you?' Salome says and Alex thinks her heart might just burst through her ribcage. She wants nothing more in the world, but she has to put on a brave face in front of her little girl; there is only so much she can do with their current custody agreement and no matter how hard it is on her, she'll be damned if she lets Salome see her pain.

She puts on the best smile she can muster up and looks at her little girl. 'That would be great, but you would not be able to see all your friends anymore-'

'I don't care. I'll hang out with Karen and you.' Thinking she adds, 'maybe even the boys.'

It takes all her effort not to break down right now. In the past, the mention of her friends and her school always seemed to cheer Salome up, whenever she had to leave her behind. They had talked about school and her friends at length and even though she did not seem quite as enthusiast about it anymore, she never mentioned anything that would have given her a clue that she was not happy. She turns to look at Karen, who seems oblivious to what the little girl next to her just said. What she really meant by hanging out with Karen and her all the time.

The smile she is faced with on Karen's face at least helps her keep her own smile in place. They would have to talk about this. There was definitely a need to figure out where her daughter's ideas were coming from, but right here with Karen was not the place, so she is glad when Karen picks up her idea from a different angle.

'Yeah, we could all babysit them together.' Karen suggests happily. 'Matt needs a whole emergency rescue team on call all the time.' She nudges Salome's shoulder and her mood seems lifted by the slight change of topic. Karen had her laughing through most of the afternoon, entertaining her with far too true stories about Matt's everyday accidents on and off the set. She had to laugh herself a couple of times, when a particularly simple task, like carrying a cup of tea was mentioned that Matt's limbs somehow managed to screw up. As long as you were not the one caught by the hot liquid, his little stunts were extremely funny to observe, from a distance, just to be sure.

'Mom can watch over him, she played a doctor.'

Karen grins at the idea. 'Yeah, she still plays a doctor, but I don't think she'll be safe with him around.' Looking at her, she laughs. 'Might have to put him in a bubble for his own protection.'

She cannot help but laugh at the idea. It would certainly make things safer for everyone involved, but a lot less fun. 'I don't think he'll agree to that.'

'Who care? Would serve him right.' Karen replies. 'Those two have been keeping secrets from me the whole time.'

'Those two?' Alex asks interested in what Karen is going on about.

'Yep! Did you know Arthur had a girlfriend?' Karen sounds almost shocked at the idea of someone being actually interested in their sometimes a little scruffy friend. The look on Karen's face is priceless at the thought.

The return of their brave waiter and arrival of their order interrupts Karen's little show of horror. She at least has the good grace of throwing Alex a pleading look as she maneuvers the cup with ice cream and brownies between her and Salome. 'Just in case anyone would like to have some.' she directs at Salome, who just grins and is already busy with her own cup.

'I'll just keep pretending you two are not conspiring against me.' Alex says, taking a sip of her coffee.

'So' Karen turns all her attention back to Alex, 'did Arthur tell you?'

'Tell me about his girlfriend?' she laughs. 'Why would he?'

Karen seriously seems to consider the idea, before pursing her lips and just shrugging. 'And Matt did not say anything either?'

She has to giggle at the idea of Matt spreading rumors about Arthur's private life. 'Why would Matt tell me about Arthur's girlfriend?' she says raising her eyebrows expectantly. Karen just rolls her eyes in response. 'Sorry, I can't be of any help figuring out who he is seeing.'

'No, stupid!' Karen answers, before Salome interrupts her. 'You should not call someone stupid.'

Alex laughs at her daughter's objection. Was it only just a day ago, when she had eagerly agreed with Karen's little assault on the guys and had no problem explaining to her why the boys were in fact stupid. Still, the idea of her daughter objecting to someone, even if it was Karen, calling her stupid made her feel at least a little proud.

'Sorry, honey.' Karen tells Salome, before she turns to look back at her again. 'So, I was saying; I already know who Arthur was dating' and she beams with pride at the fact that she figured it out. 'Did not like her at all.' accentuating her feelings about the poor girl with an eye roll. 'What I meant was; has Matt said something to you about him dating someone?'

She tries to look as nonchalant at the mention of Matt seeing someone and hopes to pull it off well enough not to arise any suspicion in Karen. They had talked almost every day over the last couple of weeks; granted it were usually early morning calls for him and he had the night to himself, but she did not think he was with someone else. With thousands of miles between them though, how is she really supposed to know what is going on? And it is not like they are dating anyway.

Her hands seem awfully unoccupied at the moment and she catches herself fidgeting with the spoon. She takes another sip of her coffee, keeping her hands buys with the cup, before answering. 'No dear, Matt has not said anything.' She hopes her voice is not giving anything away. Fortunately, Alex is the only one who can hear her heart pounding in her chest right now. The sudden rush of blood through her body makes it difficult to tell, what is going on in Karen's head as she frowns and leans back to take a sip of her own drink.

'Bollo...' Karen stops herself, throwing a quick glance at Salome, who has already moved on to the shared cup of ice cream in the middle of the table. 'Well, anyway. Thought you might know something.'

Right now, Alex knows nothing. She has every doubt available in the universe, that Matt is seeing someone else, but all those doubts cannot silence that one little nagging voice questioning the idea of him being with another girl; someone more appropriate for him. Daisy and he broke up only a couple of months ago and he was bound to be looking at other girls coming out of a long relationship. She had never seen him with someone else after it was over between the two of them.

'I know he is seeing someone, I just can't figure out who it is.' Karen interrupts her thoughts and it is probably for the better, as she can feel her perfectly fake smile has fallen.

'Maybe he is not dating someone.' she suggests as much for Karen as for herself. Her cup almost empty as she puts it back on the table and rests her treacherous hands in her lap.

Karen shakes her head at the idea. Sitting up straight, determination to prove her idea clearly visible on her face. 'There is definitely something going on.' Karen says.

'We've been out a few times in the last couple of weeks and he did not even look at girls. Just brushed them off.' Karen throws her hair back to accentuate Matt turning down potentials suitors. 'Plus, he was way too cheery. Stupid idiot could not stop grinning the whole time. He is definitely getting some.'

Salome does not even look up from her cup, as Karen is already throwing her an other apology for calling someone a stupid idiot. She giggles at the little display.

'I'm sure he is seeing someone.' she insists. 'I just can't figure out who it is. There is no stuff at his place.'

'You went through his place?' Alex asks incredulously. She can only all too well imagine Karen trashing his place in search for any evidence left behind by this mystery girl.

'No.' she tries to sound innocent. 'Of course not, I was just dropping him off and, well' she pauses before rolling her eyes 'maybe had a quick look around.' Not able to stop herself Karen laughs at her own explanation. 'Come on. That's what friends do!' she insists. 'Otherwise I would have never figured out Arthur was dating someone either. Those two tell me nothing!'

She really cannot understand why. Why wouldn't they want someone comb through their personal life at will? 'So that's how you know Arthur is with someone?'

'Kinda.' Karen admits. 'He is not seeing her anymore, but that's for the better. You should have met her. I really don't get what he saw in her at all.'

'Ah' Alex simply nods with a grin. Her mind is still reeling with the idea of Matt and the mystery girl. Would he tell her if she asked him point blank about it? What else could she do, but bring it out in the open?

'I'll catch Matt too. If he does not tell me it's really his fault, right?' Looking at her for approval, she finishes her coffee and leans back smiling.

'Well, I can't say I necessarily agree,' she replies, 'everyone is entitled to at least some secrets.'

Karen just shrugs her shoulders, dismissing the idea of a private life for anyone that is lucky enough to be called her friend.

Salome has managed to finish both cups of ice cream while the two of them were distracted with their chatter. That girl could live off deserts for ages and still always be ready to order just one more. The happy and satisfied peace only last for a short minute, before she is eager to head back out and into the city.

'Come one, mom. Please?' she begs, lunging across the table and almost spilling what is left in Alex's cup.

'Honey, it is already late' Alex sighs. She had been so distracted by Karen's choice of topics; she forgot to establish her getaway properly. 'We already found you a dress to replace the one from yesterday.'

'But Karen said each of the boys is buying me a dress!' Salome's voice leaves little room for argument.

'And we will find the other one some other day-'

'Please mommy? Please, please, please?' her daughter interrupts.

Sighing, she finishes her coffee before it ends up on their tablecloth and throws an exhausted look at Karen. Bad idea in hindsight, as Karen interprets it as a sign to come up with her own solution to solve Salome's dilemma.

'How about just the two of us go look some more?' Karen nudges Salome. 'Your mom can stay here and hang back with Arthur and Matt and we go hit the streets?'

Delighted by the suggestion Salome is quick to hug Karen.

'Thanks, but that's really not necessary Karen-' Alex attempts to interject, but it is Karen who cuts her off this time.

'Bollo..., uhm, I mean. Don't mention it!' she smiles at her, with a guilty look for almost slipping up. 'I really love hanging out with Sally here'

'Please, please, please?' Salome begs again, still clinging to Karen.

'It is quarter past five honey-'

'That's still early. We'll only be about an hour, two tops.' Karen promises, apparently just as eager to get back out and into some more stores as Salome. 'Please?' she joins Salome's pleas.

She tries to focus on the good side of things right now, maybe they would be able to find that damn second dress and she would be spared another shopping trip in the next couple of days. Resigning to her fate, she smiles at them. 'Fine. I'll see you in no more than two hours. On the dot!' she tells Karen, who nods happily.

Grabbing her cell phone from her purse, she is ordering Arthur downstairs to help Alex with their bags and keep her company. When it comes to getting their bill, Alex seems to have better luck catching the attention of one of the waiters and Karen insists on inviting the two of them.

Well trained as they are by now, both Arthur and Matt meet them as they leave the restaurant. A brilliant smile on his face Matt greets Salome.

'Hello poppet' he crouches in front of her to meet her eyes. 'I am really, really sorry about yesterday. I am just a big klutz; I always end up decorating people with food. Sometimes my food, sometimes theirs, at times I have no idea where it came from or whom it belongs to. That's when it gets especially weird.' Waving his hands around to emphasize his point, he smiles at her. 'I hope you found a dress you like just as much?'

'That's okay, Karen already told me.' Salome grins glancing at Karen, who is busy handing her bags over to Arthur with explicit instructions where to place them in her room.

'Ah, that's good' he says, 'I guess. Right?' raising an eyebrow at the little girl in front of him. 'So you found something to make me feel less guilty?'

Nodding she pulls the dress she found this afternoon from her bag and proudly presents it to him.

'Do you like it?' she asks, posing with it.

'I think it's brilliant. You made a great choice!'

Alex cannot help herself and smiles at their little exchange. Looking at the two of them in front of her, she can all too well imagine the three of them together; it is all she ever wanted for her daughter and herself; a happy home to come back at the end of the day. He only shoots her a quick look and a smile and her heart skips a beat. She must at least be blushing; she thinks and tells herself to focus on Arthur who looks like he can use all the help he can get to escape Karen.

'Hello dear' she manages a quick hug, with Arthur's arm by his side, holding on to Karen's bags.

'Hi, Alex' he says. 'I'm glad you survived your trip with Karen.' A risky statement with Karen still by his side and he receives a playful slap on the arm.

'Oi, watch it!' Karen jokes.

'Just saying. We've all been there.' He throws her another daring look, but is only met with her laughter.

'You really did not have to buy her a dress. Trust me she has plenty to choose from.' she tells Arthur, who just shrugs.

'Couldn't let Matt be the only one to make up for it.' he smiles.

'Come on, Sal! Your mom put us on the clock. Better hurry!' Holding out her hand for Salome, the rest of them are already forgotten.

'Don't you think you should thank Matt and Arthur?' Alex asks as she is handed her bag.

'Thanks Matt!' Salome throws herself around a still crouching Matt in front of her and hugs him, before moving on to Arthur. 'Thank you Arthur!'

'Alrighty. We...' looking at Salome 'will see you in two hours!' Karen shouts over her shoulder and is already heading out the door, with her daughter in tow.

Exhaling Arthur shakes his head at the sight of the two of them giggling. 'Really don't envy you there.' he says turning towards Alex. 'Been shopping with her once. Once! Learned my lesson.'

'Yes, the two of them are a force to be reckoned with, when it comes to dress shopping.' Alex agrees, daring a glance at Matt, whose irresistibly smile is still firmly in place.

'So, gonna get rid of those' Arthur says, waving the bags in his hands around. 'I cannot believe there is anymore closet space left to put those. She'll probably have to get new luggage to bring all the stuff home she buys over here.'

'Yeah, well I would not put it behind her.' Taking the bags from Alex, brushing his thumb across the back of her hand, Matt signals for her to follow them into the lift. She really should be able to control herself better, but just this little gesture managed to send shivers down her spine. Either she needs to get a better hold of herself or the definition of inappropriate touching has to be widened.

'So' Arthur breaks the silence in the elevator. 'Any big plans for the rest of the weekend?'

'Not really, just spending time with Salome before she goes back to her father.'

'And now the bunch of us comes along and drag you around town.' Arthur jokes. 'Well, Karen mostly, but still.'

'Oh honey, I am always glad to have you around. I might just need a lot more coffee to keep up with Karen.'

'Not sure coffee will cut it.' he laughs and she joins in.

Eventually reaching the floor the three of them are staying, Arthur leads the way along the hallway and comes to a halt in front of one of the doors. 'Just gotta drop of Karen's stuff.' he huffs, wrangling with his bags and the door key. Coming to his aid, Alex takes the card and holds the door open for him. He places the bags on top of the pillows and turns around to leave, when Alex stops him.

'I am pretty sure, Karen was quite specific about not putting them on her bed.' she tells him.

He grins at her and puts a hand on her shoulder. 'Yeah, well. What would be the fun in that?'

Rolling her eyes, she lets him guide her out of the room.

'So, uhmm.' One hand on rubbing the back of his neck as he closes the door behind them. 'I am sorry, I can't hang out with you guys.' he says with his back still turned towards them. 'But I really need to get over that sheet Julie has sent us. Still haven't managed to remember all the stuff I'm supposed to say.' Finally satisfied with the state of the door, he turns to look at them. 'Worse though, I keep forgetting the stuff I need to shut up about. Got my own spoilers now.' he tells Alex. 'Can't blow that opportunity during the interviews.'

Alex giggles at how proud he is to have his own secrets from the press. 'Oh honey, no problem at all. I really don't need to be entertained.'

'Yeah, well you still got Matt to bugger you.' He throws a smile at her, quickly nodding his head at Matt beside her. 'Just let me know when you leave. I wanna see Karen's face when she gets back to her room.'

'You are just terrible.' she slaps his arm. 'No wonder she likes to torture you the best.'

He just shrugs, before heading back down the hallway in search for his room.

She watches him disappear behind the corner, before turning towards Matt.

'So' he says. 'You don't need any entertainment?' He grins at her taking the last step that is left between them. 'But maybe you want some anyway?'

She can feel herself blushing and seeing his reaction when he notices it, which does nothing to slow her already pounding heart. 'Oh, shut up!'

'Next door is my room.' he nods his head towards the door. 'Wanna come and hang out with me?'

'Might just as well. It's not like I have anything better to do, now that Arthur is gone.'

'Well, in that case...' He hands her the keycard and follows her into the room. The door only just shut behind him he disregards the bags on the floor and wraps his arms around her. Burying his head in her hair, he takes a deep breath before kissing the nape of her neck. 'God, I missed you.' he murmurs against her skin. She can feel herself melt against him. His hands around her waist the skin beneath it already tingling. She lets her head fall back against his shoulder and moans as he continues his slow administrations. Bringing one hand up to ruffle his hair, she enjoys the sensation of having him to herself for the first time in weeks. The feeling of his lips, the smell of his skin, his voice low and rumbling, she is lost in the moment.

'Oh god, you've got to stop.' Pushing herself away from his embrace he looks at her surprised.

'What?'

She scrambles past him towards the mirror and checks her neck. 'I cannot leave here with one of your marks.' Turning a little and pushing her hair away from her shoulder, she makes sure he has not yet left anything she would have a hard time explaining.

'Hmm' he wraps his arms around her again and meets her eyes in the mirror. 'I quite like that, my marks' Brushing a few lost strands of hair away, he places an other kiss on her neck.

She forces herself not to get lost in the sensation of his lips on her skin and tries to push him away once more. 'I really don't wanna have to explain them though. I don't think I could.'

Not letting go of her, he turns her around in his embrace. 'Just tell them you cut yourself shaving. Worked for me' He smiles at her nibbling at her jaw.

She laughs at the idea. He would probably get away with explaining a hickey as something he caused by simply getting out of bed. Everyone would just pretend to believe him, imagining a horrendous incident he had caused himself and was probably too ashamed to tell, instead of the real thing. Everyone but Karen.

Her eyes fly open at the memory of her conversation with Karen. She thinks he is seeing someone else. Her heart and mind are racing; trying to overtake each other and she feels dizzy at the thought of bringing it up right now. The memory of his body pressed against hers is what kept her awake for hours over the last few weeks and now just after a couple of minutes she has to let go of him again. Maybe even never have him wrapped around her again. Never feel his hands on her skin. She closes her eyes and lets herself enjoy this last moment, before she has to face the truth. Her heart is still trying to break through her chest, but she knows there is no other way. She does not want to be the other woman on top of all the other things she already has to face in a relationship with someone like him. Someone so completely inappropriate for her.

Turning her head away from his lips, she puts a quick kiss on his cheek and with her hands on his chest pushes him away from her. He is still smiling as he meets her eyes.

'Karen has told me...' she swallows and looks away from his gaze 'Karen has told me you are seeing someone else.' It had seemed like her heart had already reached all the speed it could pick up before exploding before she had said those words, but now, she could feel the pounding in her fingertips. The sound of blood rushing through her veins almost drowning out every other noise in the room.

His smile grows even wider as he listens to her. 'Has she now?' He tries to pull her against him once more, but her hands remain on his chest. Feeling his every muscle move underneath her fingertips, it takes all the energy she has left to keep them in place.

'Please Matt. It's okay. I want you to be happy and I understand-'

'Apparently not' he cuts her off. 'The only woman I am finally able to see again is you.' His right hand lets go of her waist and he brushes his thumb along her cheek. She instinctively closes her eyes at the contact. 'And people call me daft.'

'I just want you to be happy Matt and-'

'And' he interrupts, 'being with you makes me happy.' His hand capturing the side of her head, fingers entangled in her hairs, while his thumb keeps brushing along her cheekbone.

'Matt'

'You know, I've been here for over a day now and still haven't said a proper hello to you.' The smile on his face turns into a grin and he pulls her face closer to his. Bending to capture her lips, her hands have a mind of their own as they wrap themselves around his neck. Grabbing the back of his head, her hands ruffling his hair, she moans into the kiss. The taste that can only be described as uniquely Matt overwhelms her. Her tongue just as eager to explore him as his in her mouth, she presses herself closer to him. Felling him hard against her body, everything else seems meaningless in comparison. She can no longer feel her heart beating and it might just have stopped at all, but even that is fine with her right now, as long as she has him to hold on to nothing else matters.

'Hello' he smiles as they break for air.

'Hello' she replies, not letting go of him. Her hands still exploring him, she takes to brushing a few strands of hair away from his face.

'So' he says, leaning his head against hers and brushing his nose over hers. 'What else needs clarifying after a whole afternoon with Karen?'

The idea of him being with someone else, him seeing someone else behind her back, had haunted her ever since Karen had raised her suspicions of him seeing someone. She tried her best to rid herself of the notion that it was a possibility at all, but the nagging feeling of doubt remained. Even now, after his reassurance, she cannot quite let go of the idea of him being happy with someone else or at the very least happier if, he was to be with someone else. No matter how much it would hurt her right now, in the long run it might just be best for everyone involved.

'Hey' he interrupts her thoughts. Bringing his hand up to her chin, he lifts her head to meet his eyes. 'Karen is an idiot. I...' he seems to be looking for the right words and averts his eyes shortly, before continuing. 'Look, I know we haven't exactly talked about this yet, but I really don't want to see other people and, well,...' His eyes wander from hers again. 'I'd really like this to be just us. I mean, you know exclusive.'

'Matt it's not...' She brings her hands to a halt on his shoulders. The warmth of his body beneath her hands still as distracting she cannot quite manage to let go. 'Maybe you should see other people.'

'I don't want to see other people. I've got everything I could ever be looking for right here.'

'Matt-'

'If only this beautiful, incredibly funny, smart and sexy woman in my arms was able to see for herself, why I could never be happier with someone else.' His left hand remains a steady grip on her waist and he does not show the slightest intent of letting go as she attempts to take a step back from him.

'You just came out of a relationship-'

'You know it's been over for a lot longer between Daisy and me. I did not just fall out of bed yesterday and decided to...' he swallows and stops himself, 'to like you.' His eyes search hers and he frowns at her. 'Come on, we have talked for hours, days over the last few months. What has brought all of this on? It can't just be Karen's stupid comment?'

She sighs closing her eyes. 'I don't ever want to be the other woman.' Looking back up to him, he waits patiently for her to continue. 'I've been there and it's not something I could do to someone else. You're still so young, there is so much I will never be able to give you.' She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she quickly lets go of his shoulders, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

Putting both arms around her, he pulls her into his embrace. Her head resting against his shoulder she tries to get a hold of herself, knowing how ridiculous she must sound. After all, they have only spent one day together. She has no right to fall apart like this. She had no right to fall apart all those times over the phone with him. Why the hell did he put up with her?

He presses a quick kiss against her temple. 'You really are daft sometimes.'

A short laugh escapes her at his matter of fact statement. 'That's really helpful.'

'Well, apparently you haven't been listening to a word I said over the last two months.' he tells her. 'First off; I'd never do that to you. You will never be the other woman. Never!' His hands are rubbing over her back. 'I've been in this relationship a lot longer than you.' She can feel his laughter vibrating through her own body. 'And let me tell you, there is no one I'd rather be with.'

The soothing rhythm of his hands on her back combined with the warmth of his body against her seem to finally help her get herself back together again. She really cannot believe how little it took for her to be in shambles. 'I'm sorry, Matt.'

'It's okay.' he says pulling back from her. 'Hey, you warned me you'd change your mind' brushing her hair away from her face, 'and I told you would do anything possible to change it back.' Placing a kiss on her cheek, he looks at her. 'And then I'll probably try the impossible, before I'll let you get away.'

Her mess of feelings back under control, she smiles at him. 'I'm still sorry, Matt. I did not mean to, well, I hardly ever mean to fall apart.' Wrapping her hands around his neck, she pulls his lips to hers again. 'Sorry.'

'If I am not mistaken, we still have over an hour and a half left to make up.' Arms still around her he nudges her towards the bed. 'I'm sure we can think of something appropriate.'

'I'm sure we can.' she says following his lead.

The dreary image of having to say goodbye to him almost completely gone from her mind, she lets herself fall back on his bed kicking off her shoes. He quickly pulls his shirt over his head and lets it fall to the floor. Getting rid of his shoes and belt he follows her onto the bed. Hovering above her, he kisses her passionately while one hand begins exploring her breasts. Their tongues intertwining her heart comes back to life again. Her hands roaming his chest, seeking out every part of him she can reach. Blood rushing through her body, every cells graced by his touch feels alive. When he pulls back for air, she can see the traces her nails have left on his chest. She giggles slightly embarrassed by her unconscious actions. Following her gaze, he bends to look at his chest and smiles. 'As long as no one can see it it's fine, right?'

'I guess'

'Good, hold that thought.' he says and winks at her before sliding down her body; his hands finding their way to her zipper. 'Okay, you might wanna lose the dress right now, while it's still a dress.' He sits back on his heels, giving her room to undress.

'Tit for tat.' She raises an eyebrow at him, throwing a look at his trousers.

'Most certainly. I am a gentleman after all.' Grinning he gets up from the bed and wiggles out of his trousers; almost falling over in his attempt to get out of them and eventually disregards them carelessly on the floor along with his briefs.

'What a good girl' he says, returning back onto the bed. 'But we definitely have no need for those.' The fingers of his left hand slipping underneath her panties she arches into his touch. Flexing his fingers around her waist, he licks along her hipbone and kisses the small indent on her waist. She loves his lips sucking just the right spot below her stomach. Moaning she grips the bed sheet and lets her eyes fall shut. Her mind spins as she only concentrates on his body against hers. His warm breath on her skin, his fingers traveling along her legs she sighs against the pillow.

Lost in her own little world of colors dancing behind her closed eyes she relaxes under his slow caresses. His tongue suddenly darting over her opening a hiss escapes her lips and her hips lift off the bed on their own account. Two strong hands roaming her body, keeping her in place for his almost torturously slow touches she is not able to stop herself from moaning loudly. Her body liquid beneath his touches, she finds herself twisting and turning uncontrollably before the world explodes behind her eyes. His lips move along her stomach, placing small kisses along their way as her ears are still burning and she tries to regain her breath.

Pushing her bra over her breasts without any attempt to open it, he lifts her up and pulls the last piece of fabric left away. Face to face, he leans down to recapture her lips. Wrapping her arms around his back, she pulls him down towards her and he surrenders willingly. Their bodies pressed together she can feel him hard against her thigh and rubs against him; both of them moaning into the kiss.

He pulls back from her lips grinning and places two soft kisses on her neck before he enters her in one slow motion. Her whole body is still humming and she can feel the heat beneath her skin rise up again. She grabs hold of his arms as she matches his every move. His head drops beside her on the pillow and she can feel him lose control. Running her nails across his back, sucking his earlobe between her teeth he buckles against her groaning.

With her hands roaming his body, he slowly returns to the world around him and lifts himself off of her. A big grin plastered on his face, he lies on his back next to her and she snuggles up to let her head come to a rest on his shoulders. Still bathing in the afterglow, she is more than content to relax against him, letting her left hand roam over his chest.

'I think we're fine again, right?' he says eventually breaking the comfortable silence.

Rolling over, her body covering most of his left side she bends to kiss him slowly. 'I think we're definitely fine again.' she agrees. All the images floating around in her head have disappeared and she can only focus on the wonderful man lying next to her. Hands trailing over each other's bodies only interrupted by short kisses, she has to fight to keep her eyes open.

Her cell phone interrupts their peace and he reluctantly lets go of her.

'Arthur!'

'Hey, just wanted to let you know Karen just came back.' Arthur tells her and her heart begins to race. 'We're waiting at the lobby' She cannot bring herself to pay attention to anything else he is saying as she starts to scramble for her clothes.

'Alright, I'll be down in a minute.' she says before hanging up and frantically putting on her underwear.

'You okay?' Matt asks, still splayed out on the bed.

'They are back. Down in the lobby.' Grabbing her dress, she swiftly pulls it over her head and tries to fix her zipper, when she feels two hands grabbing hold of hers. 'Hurry up, they could come up here any minute.' she urges him on as he is already fixing her dress.

Running a hand through her hair, she takes a seat on the bed putting on her shoes and watches him pulling up his pants out of the corner of her eye. Getting up to check herself in the mirror he comes to stand beside her. Somehow, he managed to get dressed in record time.

'What do you think you're doing?' she asks as he opens the door and is about to step outside.

With a confused look on his face, he turns towards her. 'Uhmm, getting down to the lobby before Karen shows up here?'

'You're not coming with me.' she tells him, shaking her head. 'You look like you just got laid.'

Laughing he wraps his arms around her. 'Well, I just did.'

Untangling herself from his embrace, she pushes him away, rolling her eyes at his completely inappropriate grin, given their current situation. She is about to head out the door, when he pulls her back for one last kiss.

'Call you later?' he asks as he lets go of her.

'Later' she tells him and hurries down the corridor, thinking of any suitable explanation that would satisfy Karen. Checking herself in the elevator mirror for any signs that could give her away, the doors open all too soon and she is greeted by her daughter.

'We found a dress mommy.' Salome's voice chimes from several feet away. She puts on her best smile and heads towards her daughter showing off her latest bounty to Arthur.

'See, we even made it back in record time.' Karen tells her. 'It does not take me forever to find something to wear, like some people think.' she directs her stare at Arthur in front of her.

'I am glad the trip paid off for both of you.'

'You okay?' Karen asks, throwing her a questioning look.

Her mind races, she has not detected anything obvious out of place, but of course this might just be Karen's sixth sense tingling giving her away all the same. She can feel her cheeks reddening under her stare. 'I'm fine, thanks. Just a little tired.'

'Yeah, Arthur here' she says and accentuates it with a little slap against his arm, 'already told me about the two of them grilling you again.' Rolling her eyes, Karen smiles at her. 'How childish can those two be? Who cares how much Steven has told you already? I mean really? No need to pump you for information every single time they get the chance to.' Arthur receives another playful slap without Karen turning her attention away from her.

'Yes, well. It's all good fun.' she says, wondering what Arthur has told her.

'Don't worry; I'll take care of Matt later. Can't let them get away with this.'

'Oh, it's fine, really.' Her eyes darting between Arthur and her daughter who is busy repacking her dress. 'I think we should really head home now. Don't you agree honey?'

Letting herself be pulled into an embrace by Karen, she says a quick goodbye to Arthur.

'Thanks for taking me shopping' Salome tells Karen while she receives a big hug.

'Oh, honey, you're welcome. Anytime again' looking up to Alex 'whenever your mom agrees, of course.'

'We'll see.' she says as she takes her daughters hand. Heading out the lobby she exhales deeply, relieved to have passed Karen's questions. Only Arthur's story about their evening activity seems a little strange and lingers on her mind as a cab pulls over and her daughter demands her attention.

Settled against the backseat, she focuses on listening to Salome's story about her adventurous trip with Karen. Relieved the second dress has been purchased she pushes all other thoughts out of her head and smiles at her daughter's recollection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, took a while to get this chapter written, so many other stories getting in the way, but now it's at least a huge update.  
> Also, I'm having fun picking my chapter titles from songs, so I am especially proud of the name of this one. I think it fits quite well :)  
> Let me know if the sleep deprivation was worth it.


	7. Bright lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promo tour finally starts and it begins with a bang (not that kind of bang!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, sorry, sorry for the long absence, but real life totally messed up the fun part of existence - on the plus side, due to the hiatus I changed my mind a little about where the story should be going and trust me, the first version would have been way less fun

'Give it up for our special guests.' The applause roars through the sparsely decorated hall, screams and hollers all mix into one as the host tries his best to finish the segment. She's barely left her seat only a few feet away from her tormentor and already she's having a difficult time picking out his voice over the dozens of people in front of her. 'Such a cool gang.' she believes to hear him say as she carefully trots behind Arthur exiting the stage. Another wave of applause picks up behind her as Karen swiftly turns, blowing their audience one last kiss before stepping behind the curtain and finally out of view.

Finally, away from the cameras she takes a deep breath, the first oxygen that has reached her brain in hours, she thinks and tries to calm her mind. A futile task, her mind is racing. What did she just say? Did she really say what she thinks she said? No. No, no, no. No! There is no way any of what she imagines just happend. Although... with Karen and Matt by her side... still no. Arthur really was no help at all.

'Oh. My. Gosh.' Karen's voice startles her for a moment and she turns to find her laughing gleefully behind her. 'I can't believe you guys...' she manages to rush out between her laughing fits.

'Uhmm, Kaz?' Arthur says beside her. Offering her his hand, Karen grabs hold of his shoulder and continues to grin at her. 'I know why Stephen doesn't let you do any interviews together, you guys...' is all she can manage before she succumbs to another hysterical laughing fit.

It could not have happened. What does she remember? They were talking about the wedding. Yes, all according to plan. Julie had sent them some pointers as everybody expected the interview to be all about the wedding scene. She'd read the notes at least ten time just this afternoon. Just stick to the notes, she'd told herself. Over and over again.

'Man' Karen manages to chime in once more, 'maybe Moff now needs to cut the already cut scene even more'. Still grinning, 'It's a kids show you guys'.

'Yeah, well. You spurred them on.' Arthur says.

'Oi, so what? Now it's my fault those two' waving her hand enthusiastically about before her 'can't tone it down?' She playfully slaps his arm. 'I' she says and trying to look her most innocent self 'was only trying to be helpful. Keep the conversation flowing'. And she's off laughing again.

'Yeah, helpful.' Arthur shakes his head and throws her an apologetic look.

Maybe, just maybe it was just as bad as she'd thought it was. Going by the sorry look on Arthur's face, maybe it was even worse. Did she really just discuss how much tongue there was exactly involved in their 'innocent peck'. Who started to mention the amount of takes it took to get the scene right? Did Matt blurt out how Karen purposely made faces in the background during three takes so they couldn't use it and do it all over again? When did all the cheering from the audience begin?

'Alex? You ok?' Arthur asks. 'You look a bit... off.'

'Off? Yes, you could say that', she thinks. Since she'd stepped off the stage and away from the prying eyes and ears trying to drag every last bit of naughty information out of the four of them she hadn't been able to utter a single word.

Taking another breath, she simply gives him a quick nod and closes her eyes. Fortunately, at least all stagehands have cleared the area, already focusing their attention on the next guests scheduled. At least there seems to be a limit to how much she had to be embarrassed today.

'Oh, come on honey' Karen's arm comes around her waist. 'It wasn't that bad.'

'At least you' and Karen slightly drags her around so they are facing Matt who'd been trying to disappear into the background from the way he looks hiding in a corner, 'didn't start blushing when they asked about the Doctor's nightly visits.'. She can feel Karen's laughter vibrating through her whole body as she continues to cling to her. 'Poor boy. Shouldn't have started to tease why the Doctor never seems to be on time except for River.'

Yes. What the hell was that all about? She tries to throw Matt a look, but fails as he simply continues to alternate his attention between his shoes and the incredibly interesting floor. Even the interviewers didn't come up with the idea, that the Doctor might be late because he loves to spend his mornings in bed with River. Why would he start throwing that suggestion around? What the hell was he thinking? Who in his right mind wouldn't expect the next question to be about what happened in which position the night before?

'I can't wait to watch this on the telly' Karen grins, 'I hope they got the color right' and before she starts into another fully fledged laugh manages to say 'although even in black and white your red face must be impressive.'

'Alright' Arthur steps up next to her an Karen. 'I think you've caused enough damage here.'

'Oi' Karen protests. 'Not my fault...'

'Yeah, yeah' he interrupts her. 'Come on ginger, the city lies in ruins, time to move on to your next victims.'

'Hey, those two say a lot and I mean a lot' and waving her arms around her to emphasis her point 'of silly things without me. I've seen their interviews.'.

Arthur just rolls his eyes and for the first time in days is finally the one doing all the dragging as they leave for the changing rooms.

Matt is still trying to do his best at disappearing into the wall. How the hell did the interview turn from 'did the wedding really happen since it was a different timeline' to 'and where exactly were Matt's hand during that take?'.

Oh, Karen would have to pay for this.

Still glued to his spot, she finally manages to push her own thoughts aside when he throws her a quick glance before facing his shoes once more. Before her mind can start running through all the stupid things they managed to pack into a thirty minute interview she moves beside him and his spot on the wall.

She leans on the wall right next to him when he starts to speak. 'I am really, REALLY sorry... I' his mouth opens and closes a few more times, but instead of any more words he simply resorts to shaking his head.

'He looks utterly adorable like this' she thinks and immediately chastises herself for the notion. She's supposed to be mad at him. After all, most of the ridiculously inappropriate things that were said, were said by him or at least he was the one who was ever so helpful in guiding their conversation deeper and deeper into the gutter. Him and his naughty ideas. 'Stupid man.'

'I know. Trust me, if I didn't know before, which by the way I did, I definitely do know now.' he says and she is surprised she said the words out loud. 'I really... I don't know what happened.'

'One moment we were just like 'oh, yeah man, great scene' and then suddenly - and I really, really don't know how - we're all about 'what twelve takes, couldn't get enough or can't kiss'.'

She groans when he mentions the number. Now she is absolutely convinced it was him who gave away the amount of takes it took. He always gets the number wrong. Forgets the one where Stephen decided not to call cut. A low sigh right next to her grabs her attention and she turns to face him.

His head hung low with his chin almost on his chest, he looks like a little kid who just dropped his ice cream. She really should be mad at him, but right now she can't stop the laugh escaping her lips. One hand covering her mouth she does her best to stop the giggling when he raises his eyes to look at her. One more time she can't manage to keep herself under control this day she thinks and drops her head on his chest.

'You're not mad?' he asks.

The incredulous tone of his voice in which he asks this question really doesn't help her situation and she starts to laugh even harder.

'Ok. Good, I guess.' he continues. 'I thought you'd be... I don't know...'.

She's finally managed to regain some control and raises her head from his chest. Smiling at him she shakes her head.

'Oh, I'm plenty mad.'

She can see him swallow nervously.

'I'm mad at Karen for starting to make fun of the amount of times it took to get the scene right.' She brushes some hair away from his face.

'I'm mad at Arthur for simply refusing to answer any questions with his lame excuse that everything he knows can be considered a spoiler.' Give the man even a little ounce of privileged information and he thinks he's just been chosen as the new Bond. She shakes her head at the thought of how much he'd been gloating those last few days.

She gives their surroundings another quick glance she lets her hand drift lower on his face and cups his cheek.

'I'm mad at Stephen and Julie for even letting us do an interview together. Especially after all the teasing we've received in the past when we blurted out just half as stupid nonsense like we did today. They were the ones who shouldn't just have known better, but definitely do know better.'

A small laugh escapes him. 'Yeah, we really can't be trusted in front of cameras.' he agrees.

'And I'm also mad at myself. I've been through this before, this happened far too often already and still... I'm mad because once again I've let myself get distracted and didn't stick to the notes.'

'Yeah, well Karen was really no help at all...' he starts to say, but she interrupts him.

'But you were wonderful, darling. Offering all that imagery about the Doctor's bedroom. I'm really glad, 'cause who knows otherwise maybe we wouldn't have been able to talk about whether anyone would like to see me topless again.'

His mouth opens and closes without any sound and he drops his gaze back to the floor. She actually meant it as a joke, but by the look on his face, her words must have come out harsher than she intended them to.

The crew is finally starting to fill the hallway again and usher their next guests to stage, so she decides it's time to start heading out and follow Karen and Arthur's lead by grabbing their stuff from their changing rooms.

'Come on', she tugs at his sleeve and he follows her lead as heads down the corridor.

'I am really, really, really sorry.' he whispers behind her just loud enough for her to hear.

People brushing past them thankfully stopped paying attention to them once they'd finished their set, so she decides to risk letting him into her dressing room for just a moment.

She quickly closes the door behind him as he seems too surprised to think of such minor details when he is dragged into the room by her.

'Honey, I know you're sorry. Trust me, I'm sorry too, but what I've learned in all my years of messing up interviews is this, once it's done, it's done.'

'Yeah, it's done.' he sighs.

He still looks like his favorite puppy just died, so she decides that at least some minor encouragement is still needed before she can let him rejoin with Karen and Arthur again.

His hair is always too tempting to resist so she brushes one of those impossible strands away from his face before pulling him towards her for a slow kiss. Slow turns into eager way too fast and she can feel his smile against her lips. His hands cling to her, roaming her back as she stops herself from moving against him.

'We really can't do this here.' she says and pushes herself away.

The kid who'd lost his puppy apparently just broke into a candy store by the look on his face she thinks.

'Well, after telling the whole world how much I liked making out with you...'

'Don't you dare.' she smiles at him.

'It's done.' he takes a step toward her.

'Yes, right now we're just two idiots who don't know how to stop teasing when we're in front of cameras. Nothing particularly new, but embarrassing enough just the same.'

'Well, he did ask if all that flirting...'

'And thank god you managed to at least avoid that trap.' And she really is thankful that he at least managed to stick to their own two scripted answer for this question.

In the tiny room his next steps brings him right in front of her and she uses all the willpower she has left not to run her hands through his hair again. His hands end up around her waist all the same.

'So, we're okay?' he asks.

'Oh, darling. I won't be okay for a while.' she laughs and shakes her head.

'I hate messing up like this.'

'Yeah, but are the two of us okay?' he asks again.

'You mean have I finally made up my mind and come to my senses about this sordid affair?' Her hand inexplicably tangled up in his hair after all.

'I don't know whether I'd put it like this, but... well.'

'After the last week of Karen dragging me about town and having to listen to her vivid fantasies of the women you might be with, Arthur's strange stories and excuses to distract her and your good behavior all day and those dirty calls at night... No.' A quick peck on his lips before he gets a chance to react.

'No, darling. I haven't come to my senses.'

The grin on his face might as well reach the back of his head, she thinks.

'Good, I love my women a little on the crazy side. Plus I don't know where to get a white horse in this town if I needed to win you back again.' he says and after getting no resistance pulls her in for a kiss.

'Hey, let go of me!' Karen's voice rings through the room and she immediately untangles herself from Matt. She quickly runs her hands through her hair and motions for him to wipe the lipstick of his face. He quickly runs his sleeve across his lips and drops on the small couch next to the door.

'What's wrong with you grabby-hands?' Karen pushes the door open, still trying to free herself from Arthur's hand on the back of her shirt. Matt tries to look as innocent as possible as she plops down beside him and sticks her tongue out to Arthur.

'And you're trying to tell me I'm annoying' she says to no one in particular.

'I'm just about ready to leave' Alex says with her back turned towards them.

'Ah, good, got your tongue back. Stupid face here told me I should apologize to you for making you say stuff, which I didn't actually do.' Karen says and Alex can imagine her pulling a face at Arthur without even looking at her.

'Yeah, well...' Matt says, 'next time it would be nice if you were on our team.'

'Our team? What our team?'

'Team TARDIS?' Arthur offers.

'Hey, I'm always team TARDIS. Not my fault the two of you were obviously highly intoxicated.' Karen giggles.

Matt just sighs next to her, while Arthur rolls his eyes in frustration.

Alex finally ready to face them grabs her bag and motions for them to leave. Looking at the bright smile on Karen's face she really can't wait to get out of the studio and home to a very long bath.

'Oi, next time' Karen says and drops her arm over Alex's shoulder 'the two of us gang up on them. What do you think?'.

She can't help but laugh at the cruel thought. Not that she'd ever even consider being part of such an evil plan, but the little whining sound that escapes Matt's lips at the mention of the two of them leaves her helpless.

'Oh, honey, next time you have the glorious job of playing defense for the rest of us. Trust me, that should keep you busy enough.'

'Hey, I was just kidding, having fun. You guys really need to learn how to properly relax.' Karen says leading the way out of the dressing room.

'We've been here for a little over a week and all of you seem to be in work mode all the time. We're on vacation.'

'We're on a promotional tour.' Arthur corrects her.

'Yes, vacation, promotion one and the same.' Karen waves him off and Alex shakes her head laughing.

'I say it's time to have some fun.'

'I wouldn't necessarily call that fun honey' Alex says.

'Trust me' Karen says, 'once you'll get to watch all the shades of red Matt's face went through on your telly, you'll laugh your ass off.'

Alex throws him a sympathetic look as he sighs behind her.

'Yeah, hilarious' he mumbles before disappearing into his changing room to grab his bag and whatever might be left of his dignity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, thanks for reading and especially for waiting (and not giving up all the hope that this would ever be finished, I'll keep trying) would it help if I said now you're all the 'girl who waited' and therefore are now all entitled to your own roman? (also, sorry I can' help with the supplies of romans)  
> I hope the hiatus didn't change the style too much...  
> and last but not least, again, no beta is involved here and could therefore not be harmed, all mistakes are mine and mine alone

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as canon for the stolen moments series, which can be found here (http://caerdydd-ar-gau.livejournal.com/) until I've decided if I'm going to transfer them to AO3  
> Readers of the stolen moments series will notice the style is... a little different.  
> I'd really appreciate your opinion on how you like the style of this story, of course content reviews are also nice. Every review is brilliant!
> 
> Bonus points for anyone finding a reference to something else in the Who-verse


End file.
